You Made Me Beautiful the Sequel
by Skymouth
Summary: With VampireNaomi’s permission, I have taken it upon myself to continue her fic since she had no plans to. When we last saw Finn, he was at the mercy of the evil William and it seems no one is there to help the thief--- or is there?
1. Default Chapter

You Made Me Beautiful: The Sequel  
Part One  
Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins  
A Jackie Chan Adventures Fanfic  
  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Jackie Chan and subsequent characters belong to Jackie Chan and associates. It'd be pretty useless to sue me since I have nothing! I've made no profit nor will see any from this fic.  
  
Summary: With VampireNaomi's permission, I have taken it upon myself to continue her fic since she had no plans to. When we last saw Finn, he was at the mercy of the evil William and it seems no one is there to help the thief--- or is there?  
  
(Author Notes: Okay, anyone who's seen the first Nightmare on Elm Street might recognize some of the story in here. I thought I'd borrow the idea in order to help poor Finn out.)  
  
Finn's skin crawled as William inspected his new prize. He wanted to run from the monster, but to where? The city was desolate and empty.  
  
The monster grabbed up his red hair in his clawed hand and buried his nose in it, inhaling deeply. William sighed loudly with a pleasure he hadn't had in ages. He felt almost as one would when high. Lovely locks! Lovely scent! He traced a nail down Finn's twitching cheek, ignoring the waves of terror that emanated from the thief.  
  
"Yes, you are my lovely!" William breathed excitedly.  
  
"Hey, don't mean to harsh your buzz or anything--- but look, what did you mean by one hundred years? Heh, I mean, one hundred years is such a relative term and all." Finn managed to say without faltering much. "I mean, the hundred year war was such bunk and all--- heheheheh." His nervousness caused his voice to rise in pitch.  
  
The monster began to run his fingers through Finn's hair, watching it as though mesmerized as it slipped between his fingers. "What wonderfullness!" He almost whispered.  
  
Finn flinched. He was dead meat. Even worse, he was William's meat now. That was it. His life was pretty much a shut book from now on. He was so screwed and what was worse, he knew that no one back home cared one lick.  
  
"What--- are you gonna do--- to me?" Though he really truthfully didn't want to know.  
  
That horrible voice twisted its way into his ear, making his whole body seem to want to shrink away. "Take my pleasure of you."  
  
Finn felt the urge to run. But he knew it would be a useless gesture. God, he'd been in bad situations before--- but nothing like this. He was going to die here, at the hands of this insane and disgusting creature. A creature that not even Shendude could stomach. It was bad if a demon couldn't stand something. Wait a minute--- Shendude couldn't stand him. Finn inwardly groaned. It was hopeless!  
  
He yelped when William nipped his ear lobe. "Scream for me-e-e-e!" William commanded.  
  
But Finn froze from the terror and tried to shrink away from the beast. William's eyes flashed angrily at the denial. His hand clamped around Finn's throat and squeezed, "Scre-e-e-eam!"  
  
Finn found his hands trying to pry William from his body, but the grip was there to stay. William angrily gave him a shake and his body felt it fully and he was suddenly dangling, feet a good foot off the ground, neck rolling back with the force. He kicked, struggling, trying desperately to free himself. On a whim, William let Finn drop to the ground with a heavy and unbalanced thud. Finn, realizing he was free from William's hold, decided that empty or not, anywhere was better then right beside that monster. He made a break for it, choosing a direction to run randomly.  
  
William watched his 'friend' dash away with a grin on his face. "Playing a game with me. How nice. So nice to hunt. So nice to have someone to play with!" He hung back a bit longer, to make things more interesting. Soon, the hunt for Finn would be on!  
  
A week later, Chow came out of his dark mood. During the week, he'd taken note of a certain Enforcer's absence. At first, he thought Finn was possibly being sulky and doing a damn good job of avoiding him and Ratso. He apparently hadn't been asked by Shendu to work on any jobs during the past week, so he also figured he was in trouble with the demon. Which made sense. Finn was always pissing Shendu off in one way or another, through either his easy going flippancy or just the sheer bumbling of a job. Chow wasn't that concerned--- yet. If he didn't see Finn in the next couple of days, he was gonna press the demon about it. But as of now, he knew it wasn't wise to piss Shendu off, because just as he was getting off of his dark mood, Shendu was back into another one of his own.  
  
"Captain Black, I'm very uncomfortable with this." Jackie confided in the tall, bald-headed leader of the covert government facility called Section 13.  
  
"It's going to be okay, Jackie." Captain Black tried to sooth his concerned friend. "This sort of test is perfectly suited for Jade."  
  
"But it involves the talismans. And this equipment you are using is still in its experimental stage." Jackie pressed him.  
  
Captain Black smiled, "We need a subject in her age bracket so we can fully explore the benefits of this technology. Nothing bad happened when we used you and Uncle to test upon."  
  
Jackie nodded slowly, "Well, yes. It still makes me nervous."  
  
"I understand, Jackie. It's going to be up to you whether or not Jade will take part in the experiment."  
  
Jackie sighed. For a change, he and Black were discussing things alone, in Black's office, without a certain nosey child underfoot. He knew once Jade heard about this, she'd jump post haste onto the gurney and plug herself in before hearing anything about the possible risks. It was this reckless tendency she had that made him hesitate on Black using her for the experiment. Sure, nothing negative had happened to him or Uncle. But Jade, one never knew just what she'd do in certain situations where a little forethought might be the difference between life and death. Jade was too fearless. And that was a constant worry for Jackie.  
  
He knew that quite a bit of her exuberance was due also in part for her desire to help. If only he could get her to learn the art of caution and patience--- it would make life easier for him, that was for sure.  
  
"You are certain of the machine's safety?" Jackie asked, still worried, but also wanting to help Captain Black, and maybe give Jade a chance.  
  
Black nodded, "She'll be surrounded by my best staff, and you can be right by her side if you wish."  
  
"Well, then I guess it's all up to Jade." Jackie conceded.  
  
Black's smile widened and he clapped Jackie on the shoulder. "And we both know what Jade will say to that."  
  
Jackie had to chuckle at that. "Yeah. Du-u-u-uh."  
  
Moments later found Jade eagerly strapped to the gurney. She was attached to the machines and eyeballed the sheep talisman that was also hooked up to the same machine.  
  
"So, I'm supposed to do what again?" She asked, clearly excited.  
  
"Just hang out. We're going to be recording your brainwaves and heart rate during the procedure." Black instructed.  
  
"A-a-a—a-a-w!!!" Jade whined characteristically.  
  
"Relax, Jade." Jackie instructed as he stood beside her, carefully watching over the procedures. He looked up at Black who nodded. "Close your eyes, now. The drip should be making you feel like taking a little nap."  
  
Weird, it was. Her eyes closed of their own violation and she soon found herself floating above her body. Cool! The sheep talisman at work! She did a few experimental loop-de loops for the fun of it in mid air. Then she soared from one end of the room to the other, buzzing Jackie and Black without them being awares. Giggling, she flew all around, until she grew bored. Well, she wasn't going to just hang around that boring old lab when she could go out on the town and do whatever she wanted without anyone knowing. And besides, she knew she had a certain amount of time to spend out of body. Black had said they were going to run some tests before she had gone under and she knew she had at least an hour to be in this state. She wasn't about to waste it either!  
  
So she flew towards the wall, hesitated. There were no windows. Then she shook her head. She was a phantom--- she had no physical properties on this side of existence! Fearlessly, she flew through the wall and hunted for the way out of Section 13. It didn't take her long, she knew the place inside and out. Soon she was swooping down the streets of San Francisco, searching for anything exciting. She flew down to the Warf, knowing if Jackie knew she was down there by herself, she'd be grounded until she graduated high school. But he didn't and wouldn't! She smiled secretly to herself again and flew through a few buildings. She scoped out the Ghiradelli's factory and had to remind herself she couldn't pick up anything there. Shrugging, she was off again.  
  
Her flight through a certain building on the waterfront made her stop and take a second look. It was Valmont! What was he doing in some skuzzy abandoned fish cannery? She could hear a familiar voice arguing with another familiar voice. The Enforcer's! Then it hit her--- she just found the Dark Hand's hideout!  
  
"Woah, wait until I tell Uncle Jackie!" Then she frowned and groaned. She couldn't tell him anything without him knowing she'd left the confines of Section 13. She still had time though to scope out the area, and maybe next time they were out and about, she could inadvertently lead Jackie and Black there. So she flew down for a closer look, watching Chow argue with Ratso over something. Valmont didn't look happy either, but he was trying to leave, but Chow didn't seem to want him to for some reason.  
  
"Whaddaya mean he just left?" She heard Chow ask Valmont angrily.  
  
"Don't worry about it. What's done is done." Valmont said simply and stormed out of the room.  
  
Jade wondered what that was all about and decided to take a look around. For the first time, she could really snoop and not be afraid of getting caught! She wrung her hands together with a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
She went through another wall in the hideout and found the Dark Hand bathroom. Just as quickly, she left that room, not really wanting to explore that particular haunt. Jade swooped from room to room, looking for anything that might be telling. So far, all she discovered about the Dark Hand hideout was that it was a dump. There wasn't anything interesting to be found. She had thought that they'd have some huge stash of booty from past heists piled up somewhere at least--- but there was nothing like that that she could see. Well, that was rather disappointing. Maybe the Enforcers weren't that great at being thieves after all?  
  
Jade made her way into another room and balked. The room looked like an office. There was a desk and a chair and the typical bookcase and other things that said office. But that wasn't what interested Jade. There was a place just above the desk where it looked like the air had broken. There was a thin, hairline fracture that bled a golden glow that was blinding to look at directly.  
  
Ever curious, she headed straight for it. She only meant to study it closer, but the closer she got to it, she could feel a strange power coming from it. It tugged at her, and when she tried to resist it, the pull was that much fiercer. She jumped up and tried to fly away, but it took hold of her and before she knew it, she was dragged into the glow. She cried out in surprise and struggled, but there wasn't anything she could do. The next moment, she found herself standing in the middle of a street in a desolate city she wasn't familiar with.  
  
"What happened and where am I?" She wondered aloud. "I am going to get so-o-o-o-o grounded." She sighed.  
  
Well, naught to do but check the place out. She leapt into the air to jump start her flight, but found she only hopped. Frowning, she tried again and discovered she could no longer fly. Freaky, she thought.  
  
Oh well, she began to walk around, carefully looking about her, keeping an eye and ear out for any danger. Hanging out with her Uncle Jackie taught her that danger seemed to happen automatically to Chan's. It was a weird enigma.  
  
She strolled down the street, feeling creeped out by her surroundings. Determined weeds broke up the vacant street and sidewalks. None of the tall brick buildings seemed to have any glass in their windows and no doors on the street level. It was eerily quiet. No people, no cars, none of the familiar sounds of the city. The sky looked freaky too, she noted, it looked washed out, like over exposed film and full of black clouds that forever hung and looked like it would never release their rain.  
  
There wasn't even any trash lining the streets, like a well lived in city would have. Down another street, she found the very same thing. Well, this was a bore. She sighed and turned around, trying to see if she could figure out which way was north, but realized there was no directional light from the sky. She jumped when she heard what sounded like a scream coming from a nearby alley. Jade spun around and dashed towards the direction the sound came from. She heard the scream again and then something like a crash, like maybe someone running into a metal trashcan or two. Someone was in trouble, Jade guessed and hurried to the site, not knowing what she would find. She only had fifteen minutes left to be out of her body, so maybe that was time enough to help whoever or whatever it was that needed help.  
  
She rounded the corner and ran into something hard. It knocked the wind out of her and made her fall backwards onto her butt.  
  
"Ow!" She moaned and glanced up accusingly at who it was who knocked her down. Then stared. "Finn??"  
  
The fear that had been on his face before had turned into shock. "You??? What are--- how did---- where did----?" But the Irishman couldn't seem to finish a complete sentence as he stared at Jade.  
  
"Wait, that was YOU I heard screaming, wasn't it?" Jade stood up, rubbing her sore behind.  
  
Finn frowned, then glanced back over his shoulder at the direction from which he'd come running, "Look, twenty questions later kid, we have to get out of here!" Finn shakily stood and futilely dusted off his now filthy white disco suit.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Finn sighed, "Because HE will find me and I don't want, nor have ever wanted to be his," and Finn visibly shuddered, "'friend'."  
  
Jade was about to open her mouth to ask what he was talking about when another noise came from the shadows of the alley. Fear quickly overtook Finn's face and without thinking, he grabbed Jade's sleeve and hoofed it to the next alley, dragging her with him. She was too amazed to do much more then try to keep up. Finn was fast and she almost stumbled and fell, but he yanked on her sleeve and she regained her feet.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" She managed to ask but was automatically shushed by the thief. She bit her lip and let herself be dragged to what she guessed would be safety. The problem was, safety from what? Finn wasn't in the mood to talk, so she hadn't a clue. They found another alley and Finn looked from left to right, like he was looking for something.  
  
"There!" He whispered loudly at her and pointed.  
  
He intended them to climb a rusty and broken down fire escape to the second story. It didn't look that safe to climb, but Finn dashed towards it without a second thought. Jade looked annoyed, but silently followed, not necessarily wanting to be left behind in such a scary place. They scrambled up the fire escape that creaked and teetered due to their added weight. Jade followed the white clad form in front of her, knowing her time there was running out. If it was really Finn who was the one who needed help, could she bring herself to help him?  
  
They finally stopped in a vacant room where all the windows were blown out and all the plumbing and wiring looked like it was about to fall out of the ceiling on top of them. The only light in the room came from the pitiful light outside.  
  
"So, you going to tell me what you're doing here?" Jade asked him warily. She knew she couldn't trust him. He was a thief, after all. And who knew how many times had he tried to hurt Jackie?  
  
"You first, kid." He scowled at her and then anxiously turned his head to check the open window they had entered. All clear so far--- he heaved a heavy sigh and ran his hands through his dirty and unkempt red hair.  
  
He looked tired, to Jade. Obscenely tired. How long had he been running from whatever it was? But he was staring at her, expecting her to answer him. She supposed she owed him one if he really might have just saved her life, though she doubted it.  
  
"Sheep talisman. I was flying around, happened upon your guy's so- called hide out. Got sucked in here by that glowing thing." She shrugged. "Who are we running from?"  
  
She saw Finn's reflexive glance back at the window before he answered, "William. I--- don't know who or what he is, but Shendude's a pussycat in comparison." He shuddered again.  
  
"And you're here beca-a-a-ause?" Jade prompted.  
  
A troubled look crossed Finn's eyes and Jade wondered what that was all about, "I was sacrificed to him. By Shendu."  
  
"But--- you're a part of his Dark Hand. You're his Enforcer." Jade tried to make sense of it.  
  
Finn shook his head, "Not anymore. I was dumped here. Left to the torture at the whim of this William."  
  
Jade cocked her head, feeling the tug of pity at her heart. She had no idea what to do. This was not what she was expecting.  
  
"I don't have much more time here." She admitted to him.  
  
She heard the anxiety in his voice as his eyes went wide. "You can't leave me here!"  
  
"I have no choice. I'm hooked up to some machines. I'm in the middle of an experiment. I wasn't even supposed to leave Section 13. But I got bored waiting around there. If Jackie knew I had gone abroad, I'd be in serious trouble."  
  
"But we're in serious trouble right now!" Finn reached for her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Finn. I just don't know what I would be able to do to help you anyway."  
  
Finn felt like he was on the verge of hysterics. He was going to be left alone--- again. He didn't think he could bear it! He felt like a rat cornered by a hungry cat who chose to play with it's food even after its prey was long dead. He was exhausted from all the running. He'd been in hiding off and on all that month. Every now and then, William would find him. And when that happened--- God! William loved to make him scream. Said it was good for his soul. It was never the same method twice, either. So far, there was no bloodletting, but it was always just up to that point. Then he would allow Finn to escape and the hunt would begin again. The longest Finn had been on the run was five days straight.  
  
Then Jade yelped as she saw a dark and twisted figure leap through the window they had come through. She scooted backwards, eyes wide as she caught her first glimpse of what she guessed to be William. Finn whirled around and swore when he saw who it was.  
  
"It's William! Damn it! Run, kid!" Finn scurried to his feet as did Jade but William was faster. The monster leapt onto Finn's back and the two fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Jade turned and was torn between running to safety and going back and somehow helping Finn who was wrestling with the horrible thing. But even as she made her decision, she had no time to act. Finn, during his fight with William happened to look Jade's way and see her slowly dematerialize. "Wait! Kid! Don't leave me here!"  
  
But Jade never heard his plea as she was dragged back to Section 13.  
  
To Be Continued--- 


	2. Part II

You Made Me Beautiful: The Sequel  
Part Two  
Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins  
A Jackie Chan Adventures Fanfic  
  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Jackie Chan and subsequent characters belong to Jackie Chan and associates. It'd be pretty useless to sue me since I have nothing! I've made no profit nor will see any from this fic.  
  
Summary: With VampireNaomi's permission, I have taken it upon myself to continue her fic since she had no plans to. When we last saw Finn, he was at the mercy of the evil William and it seems no one is there to help the thief--- or is there?  
  
Jade woke up in a cold sweat for the fifth night in a row. She took a few deep breaths and looked around her room to make sure she was really alone--- even though she knew better. Sighing, she lay back down and stared at the ceiling. She had that dream again. A stupid, childish dream that she hadn't had in ages. Jade dreamed she was being chased by the boogey man, except this time, unlike in her old childhood nightmares, his skin was smeared with blood. Part of her had a dark dreaded feeling that she knew who's blood the monster was covered in--- Finn's.  
  
She turned over on her side and tried to fall asleep again, but it was no good. She couldn't put that strange meeting out of her mind. Jade had found it difficult to concentrate in school that week after the experiment. Her little out of body experience had disturbed her and left her with many questions she couldn't ask anyone the answers to. For one, why couldn't she fly anymore once she was there--- where ever there had been, anyway. Also, how come Finn was able to touch her when she had no physical form? And--- what was that place? Who was William? And--- why was she contemplating on how she could rescue her enemy, Finn, from him anyway?  
  
Troubled, she rolled over to her other side, still finding sleep evasive. How would she even be able help him get out of that place? And why would she want to? It'd be one less bad guy Jackie would have to fight against.  
  
But part of her just didn't feel good about leaving him there. And that she couldn't understand the most. After all, he was an adult, he was able to take care of himself. Right? AND he was the bad guy.  
  
She slid out of bed and padded to her door, carefully opening it without a sound. Mind made up, she slipped through a darkened Section 13 undetected. She really had no idea what she would do or why she was doing it, other then the fact that it just wouldn't be right to leave him at the mercy of that beast. There was no way she was going to tell Jackie or anyone else about her plan. For one thing, she had no plan. She only knew that she had to get the sheep talisman and go under again. Quickly, she made her way to the secure chamber where the talismans were locked up. She had her way of getting around their security system. She'd been down there often enough with either Jackie or Captain Black.  
  
Grabbing the sheep talisman from its resting place, she thought for a moment. A moment of inspiration that she hadn't fully contemplated washed over her and she grabbed up the monkey talisman as well. She hurried back to her room and locked the door. Lying back on her bed, she held both talismans in her closed fists and rested them on her stomach. She closed her eyes and activated the sheep talisman.  
  
In no time, she was back in that out of body state. Having no time constraints was nice, however she still felt the need to hurry along to the Dark Hand's hideout. It was kind of scary in the dark. But she braved the night, knowing nothing could harm her--- until maybe she was in that other place where William lived and she became a solid presence once more. She wondered if she could actually come to harm there and then decided it did her no good worrying about it now.  
  
Swooping down into the cannery, she found Valmont's office quickly. No one was around. Not that she would have worried if anyone had been. No one could see her. The crack of light was still there. She hesitated once before going near it. It still freaked her out. She told herself that she didn't really have to go back. She was under no real obligation to do so. What she should really do was tell Jackie and let him and Captain Black worry about it. But then she'd have to tell them that she hadn't stayed in the room, something she suspected Jackie knew already but just couldn't prove. After all, there were several unexplainable spikes in her heart readings during the experiment.  
  
She took a deep breath and flew into the glowing broken portal before she could think anymore.  
  
On the other side, she was glad to notice she still had the sheep and the monkey talismans in her fists. She wasn't sure what she'd do with either one of them, but it made her feel better to have some talisman protection with her in a place where she had solid form and where things might be able to hurt her. She was much more cautious this time, knowing that there was something terrible lurking somewhere out there in the dark. Jade kept one eye out for William, and the other out for Finn. Her ears listened hard for any tell-tale sounds. But she heard nothing. Worried, she continued her search.  
  
Carefully, she slunk into a dark alley, hugging the side of a slowly crumbling building and using any object that was there as cover. She'd found Finn in an alley last time. Maybe she'll get lucky again this time? Hoping that was the case, she didn't see any reason to begin her search anywhere else.  
  
She went from one alley to the next, not daring to call out Finn's name for fear of someone else hearing. From what Finn had told her of the creature, she had no real desire to be it's 'friend' either. A handful of alleys later produced no Finn. She sighed. This was getting her no where! Then she smacked herself. She was carrying the monkey talisman! She could search a lot faster if she could fly! Grinning, she held up the talisman and imagined she was a big bird. Her form flashed brilliantly and faster then thought, she was now in the shape of a bald eagle. Jade lifted one wing up and inspected it curiously, then did the same with the other. If her beak would have permitted it, she'd have grinned hugely. As it was, her eyes sparkled with eagerness. She awkwardly flapped a few times and hopped into the air, levitating as she flapped her huge wings. On one of those hops, she grabbed up the talismans in her razor sharp talons and leapt strongly into the air.  
  
A few wingstrokes was all it took for her to clear the roof of the lowest building nearby. This was so-o-o-o-o cool! She canted her tail instinctively, causing her body to pivot in midair and she changed direction. She temporarily forgot about the terror of the place that she now cavorted in. Flying had to be the coolest thing in the world! She was fully in control! Just like she had been that time she used the rabbit and rooster talismans to give her fast flight! She'd been on a rescue mission in that situation as well--- OH YEAH! She had a mission!  
  
Guiltily, she swooped down closer to the rooftops for she'd strayed far above and used her newfound extremely powerful eagle eyesight. She darted in between buildings, quickly searching for the Enforcer in all the windows she flew past. She soared with ease between the canyons of buildings too close together. She went from building to building, street to street, hoping she'd spot something, anything. Finn or even William. She wondered if Finn was still on the run, or maybe he could have been captured by then, or maybe--- worse.  
  
Finn woke up, his whole body aching. He tried to move, but had temporarily forgotten about the ropes. He was totally bound up. William had taken him that day he had run into Jade Chan and he had tied together his ankles and the end of that rope was strung up to an exposed water pipe that ran from floor to ceiling in an otherwise vacant room. His arms were bound in rope that wrapped tightly around his waist. He could wriggle, but he couldn't stand and he couldn't break free. The ropes bit cruelly into his skin and had rubbed the area where it touched flesh raw and bloody. He'd been there for who knew how many days, bound like that. He hadn't eaten, he hadn't had much water, he felt weak and feared making any noise, knowing that only brought William to his side to continue the torment.  
  
Finn lay on his side, forehead pressed up against the broken up wooden floorboard. He decided it was best to just stay in that position. It caused the least amount of pain for the moment and that was the most he could strive for at that time. His life sucked.  
  
His sense of hope had faded the very moment Jade had faded from sight. It was crazy that he had expected the kid to help him. Him, of all people! After all he'd done to her and her family! He didn't blame her for it. For leaving him. Finn shut his eyes and wondered when his torment would end. The waiting for something to happen was almost worse then the actual happening.  
  
He was so used to the sound of the silence that he could detect any small sound, even the near silent shufflings of William approaching. He cringed and curled up into an uncomfortable tight ball, wishing he could disappear as well.  
  
"A-a-a-ah!" The testosterone-wilting voice above him gloated. "My wonderful friend is still here where I left him! Hello, Red Hair." And Finn felt the sharp nails brush along his shoulder and he cringed again in terror. "My lovely. How are we today? Must be thirsty. Your kind needs water. Your kind is so easily perishable." Finn could hear the disappointment in the monsters voice.  
  
God help him! He never turned to see William, just stayed there with his forehead pressed to the floor with his eyes squeezed shut hoping beyond hope that this was all just some crazy dream. He heard William shuffle away, probably to fetch him some of that brown, thick substance he claimed was water. Finn's stomach growled emptily. During the times he'd been on the run from the creature, he'd managed to find some borderline edible things in the alleys--- things he didn't want to think about what they had used to be. But that had been days ago. He couldn't live like this. He didn't know what he could do. He was physically and mentally exhausted. Finn wasn't so sure if he could make another run for it the next time he had a chance. What was the point? He was dead anyway.  
  
William came back with a broken glass full of some brown liquid. "Up, my beauty! Up and drink!"  
  
Finn didn't move. He felt William prod him with a sharp fingernail but didn't respond.  
  
"My pretty will drink!" The voice changed from the withering lilt to an angry command. "Get up and drink!"  
  
Finn still didn't react favorably which only infuriated the monster leering above him. He felt that familiar feeling of William's hand grabbing his neck. Forcefully, the beast turned him onto his back and Finn found himself staring straight up at Williams enraged face. The rows of teeth in the mouth that was too big to fit in a regular human's head glinted and parted menacingly.  
  
"Still defiant? Still, my friend?" William snapped his jaws a few times threateningly. He leaned in closer to Finn who could now smell the nauseating and putrid breath of the creature and tried to turn his head away from it, but couldn't. So he tried his best to hold his breath. But that didn't work very well. Finn was forced to stare at the menace. He didn't know what to do. All he could do was stare, feeling the terror whittle away at his will. He was so screwed! And he had no one to help him. "Drink!"  
  
Finn, trembling now, parted his lips and William poured the liquid over his mouth. He spluttered and coughed as most of it went up his nose and splashed onto his face. It barely quenched his parched throat.  
  
William smiled, which was more terrifying to Finn then William being angry. The beast brushed his fingers through Finn's hair slowly, lovingly. "That's better, my beauty. Now, as I quench your thirst--- so shall you quench mine."  
  
Finn felt the cold rock of terror sink in his belly. "What?" He asked hoarsely.  
  
William leaned in close again, so close, Finn felt the monsters nose bump into his neck and could feel the warm breath. William sniffed him, inhaling deeply Finn's pleasant scent. He grabbed Finn's head none too gently with both hands and continued to smell him. Finn couldn't move. Even if he could, his fear was too great to allow it.  
  
"Your scent!" William sighed pleasantly. "So intoxicating!"  
  
"Glad you like it." Finn muttered in monotone.  
  
William laughed, a chilling sound that made Finn's blood curdle. "You are precious! I do hope you last longer then my last friend!"  
  
Finn continued to tremble. This was NOT happening! Please let this not be happing to him! William moved back a little to view his treasure. "Now, you will quench me."  
  
Finn didn't have the voice to protest. William dived down and sank his teeth into Finn's shoulder. Finn screamed at the pain of it and tried to wriggle away. But William had him locked in a death grip with both his hands and his teeth keeping him firmly in place. He could hear William chortling at his expense and knew that he was doing just what the beast wanted. But it was all he could do. The intense pain forced the screams out of him and he couldn't keep from writhing. God, he'd never felt anything like it before! Blood was spreading along the right shoulder, ruining his white jacket. His blood. Trembling and writhing, he spared a look at the fangs digging into his flesh and at the growing stain on his shoulder. He screamed and screamed.  
  
Finn did not expect to hear another shriek in answer. Through his painful thrashing, he managed to spy the new intruder. A huge bird had swooped in through the window and in a flurry of feathers and talons, attacked William with determination. The beast had no choice but to release Finn in an attempt to fend off his attacker. Finn tried to wriggle away from the fight, but he felt weak from the blood loss. William fell on top of him and the monsters shrieks of protest joined those of the giant bird. Finn's face got batted unintentionally by the bird's wings during the struggle. The bird snapped at William with its flesh tearing beak and did it's best to ward the creature off. Finn watched this all in amazement. He had no idea that there were other creatures that lived in that place. It made him feel better to know he wasn't totally alone. And it somewhat pleased him that William seemed to have some enemies.  
  
William rolled off of Finn and hit the floor running and swore vengeance on the bird. Finn watched this all with interest and noted that the bird didn't follow the monster. In fact, the bird turned around and looked straight at him.  
  
"Um." Finn nervously looked the bird up and down.  
  
The bird stood there on the floorboards. For the first time, he noticed there were two tiny rocks lying on the floor beside it. Two funny shaped rocks--- oh HELL no! Finn suddenly recognized the talismans. What did it mean? His gaze fell back on the bird again who approached him slowly. He tried to back up but the ropes kept him from it. He was at the end of his tether. The bird came closer. Finn jerked back instinctively when it's beak reached for him, but he couldn't get away. He didn't have any fight left in him. How ironic. And here he thought William would have been the death of him!  
  
He felt the bird tugging on the rope that wrapped around his chest and arms and wrists. It bit down on the rope with its beak and the rope snapped in half. Finn found his arms were now free and struggled to use them to prop himself up, though his right shoulder wanted to collapse from the pain and loss of blood. His right arm quivered under the weight of his body and he felt lightheaded. The bird went after the ropes around his ankles and soon enough, Finn was really free. Finn collapsed to the floor, not sure how he should feel. He supposed he should feel glad. Right now, all he felt was pain, fear, and confusion. The talismans laying within arms reach didn't even really interest him at the moment. He felt worse then crap.  
  
The bird walked over back to the talismans and reached for one with it's clawed foot and grasped it. A flash of brilliant light blinded Finn momentarily and once his vision cleared, his jaw dropped at the new sight that greeted his eyes.  
  
"You gotta be kidding." Finn said tiredly. He couldn't believe it! "Jade."  
  
She pocketed the talismans and cautiously approached Finn, studying his bloody shoulder. "I came back for you. It wasn't right to leave you here. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."  
  
Finn managed a weak smile that he didn't really feel. "I didn't expect you to come back. I didn't expect--- I'm the bad guy." He hung his head and felt like passing out.  
  
"He-e-ey, don't do that, I can't carry you!" Jade observed anxiously. "I came to get you out."  
  
"How?" Finn said hopelessly.  
  
Jade heard the tone and understood it for what it was. She tried to smile encouragingly, "Well, I have a crazy idea. Sorta just came to me. I hold onto you just as I wake up. Then maybe it will bring you back."  
  
"Back to where, Section 13 where I'll be put under immediate arrest? That's where your body is right now, am I right?" Finn replied dejectedly.  
  
"O-o-o-oh." Jade sighed only just then realizing he was right. "We- e-e-e-ll." She fished in her pocket and brought out the monkey talisman. "There IS a way you can stay at Section 13 safely without being arrested."  
  
Finn eyed the talisman. "What do you mean?"  
  
"But you have to swear to be good! I'll help you get out of here but you can't go after the talismans or anything secret in Section 13 and you can't hurt Uncle Jackie and the others."  
  
Finn scowled. He didn't want to agree to anything. But he had no choice. And anyway, the kid had saved his butt.  
  
"The longer you wait, the more you'll bleed and the harder it will be to drag your carcass out of my room and heal you." She snapped.  
  
Finn sighed and lifted his head. "Fine. I'll agree. Just--- what are you going to do with that?"  
  
Jade smiled pleasantly and pointed the talisman at Finn who just stared back at her. "You're welcome!"  
  
A shaft of light shot out of the talisman and struck Finn. He disappeared momentarily in the blinding glow. Then it dissipated and Jade eagerly looked to see the new Finn.  
  
"Holy crap!" Jade was as close to speechlessness as she could get.  
  
Finn stared at her in his new form. First thing he noticed was the entire color spectrum was gone. He blinked and backed up, stumbling as he did so since he now had four legs instead of two. And there was this weird protrusion sticking out in front of his face covered in hair. Then he noticed, the color may be gone from his vision, but the world around him was suddenly drowning in sent. He shook his head and snorted. The scent of his blood nearly overruled all other scents. It wasn't pleasant.  
  
"Irish Wolfhound--- figures!" Jade scowled. "Why couldn't you have turned into something more cute and cuddly like a Welsh Corgie? You're going to be a tough sell to Jackie looking like that. I suppose if I were turned into a dog I'd be a Chinese Pug or something." Jade sighed and approached Finn who was trembling again, afraid of his new, strange form. "That looks nasty. Bet it hurts."  
  
Finn supposed he could bite her for that to show her just how much it hurt. But she HAD saved his butt, even though now it was all covered in fur and had a tail growing out of it. Finn sighed, he always imagined that he had a rather cute butt and now that was ruined. Wolfhound, huh? He turned his head and tried to get a better look at himself. He was friggen huge for a dog. If he stood, he knew he'd be taller then Jade. Well, this was just great! If Chow and Ratso saw him like this they'd laugh their asses off.  
  
"Remember, cooperate, and I'll heal you. Do a good job, be nice around Jackie and Uncle, and I may turn you back into a human some day." Jade noticed Finn's trademark medallion was still hanging from his neck. She slipped it off and put it around hers. "Jackie'd notice that right off and figure something strange is going on. So I'll keep this for a while."  
  
Finn opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a volley of barks. He clamped his jaws shut in frustration. This was hopeless! He cocked his head and stared accusingly at Jade. She knelt in front of him and their eyes locked. His mouthfull of teeth were in dangerous proximity. If he wanted to, she knew he could do her some serious damage with those. She reached a hand out to him again slowly, hoping that she'd know what he'd do before he did it if it was anything bad. Her hand hovered just on the side of his head.  
  
"You'll cooperate?" She pressed.  
  
Finn gave her a look that clearly said, 'I can't talk, you idiot!' That made Jade grin.  
  
"Fine, we'll have a code. If I ask you a yes or no question, one bark will be yes, and two will be no."  
  
Finn felt like barking twice just to be contrary. He was pissed.  
  
"So, you'll cooperate?"  
  
He stared at her hard and she stared back unflinching, hand still poised just beside his head, almost as if she had in her mind to pet him. PET HIM! Like he was some sort of lap dog!  
  
"Come on, Finn. You're bleeding pretty badly. I can't do anything about it until we get to Section 13 and I'm not going to let you in there without your cooperation."  
  
Finn snorted and hung his head, breaking eye contact. He barked once, reluctantly. His one chance to get into Section 13 invited and he'd be going as Jade's pet. So typical of his luck--- or lack thereof. He felt Jade's hand on his head, petting him.  
  
"You'll do what I say?"  
  
He hesitated, then knew he had no choice and barked once.  
  
She scratched him behind the ear. At first it annoyed him that she had the gall to treat him like that. Then after a moment, it felt pretty good. Damn it!  
  
Jade saw him respond to the scratching and grinned. Silly Finn, she thought. "Good enough for me." She grabbed him around the neck. "Come on, Alice, wake up!" Somehow, she activated the talisman.  
  
Finn didn't have much time to be shocked for the next thing he knew, he and Jade had been transported to another room. They were sitting on a bed in a room that looked, in some ways, worse then the one they had left. There were posters of a silly cartoon moose and Turbo Troll all over the walls. He saw clothes and toys littering the floor and suddenly it hit him, somehow, Jade had brought them back to her room. He was inside Section 13! If only he was in his human form! He cursed himself and his luck once more.  
  
"Stay here and I'll get the horse talisman to heal you."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
On a whim she grinned and said, "Stay."  
  
If he had the face to do so, he'd have scowled. Instead he let loose a low growl. She smacked him on the muzzle and he yelped.  
  
"NO!" She shook her finger at him, "Listen, Finn, you're going to have to pretend along with me for a while. I risked a lot to save your butt, the least you can do is pretend to like me! Especially around Uncle Jackie. If he thought you'd hurt me, I'd suggest he take you to the pound."  
  
Finn sighed and laid down, his huge head rested between his huge paws. He was so big, he nearly crowded Jade off her own bed. Jade slid off her bed and eyeballed Finn.  
  
"Don't bleed all over my bed, Finn. I wouldn't know how to explain that one to Jackie."  
  
He just looked at her balefully and she knew he was upset at the transformation. But she had no other idea on how to help him out of the situation he'd been in. He watched her leave and had no intention of going anywhere. He was exhausted. Most importantly, he realized, he was safe. He didn't have to endure that monsters torment any longer! Of course, he now had a new form of torment he had to contend with. He sighed again and closed his eyes. It was too much for him to think about. He was too tired to think. Finn didn't even realize he'd dozed off before Jade's return jerked him awake.  
  
Sluggish, his muddled brain at first had a difficult time dealing with where he was and why his eyes and nose were acting all funny. Then he remembered and let his head fall heavily in between his paws again in defeat. He felt Jade pat him on the head and he didn't even have the energy to protest.  
  
"It'll be okay, Finn. Look, I got the horse talisman! Captain Black really ought to think about revamping his entire security system."  
  
Finn had to agree if someone like Jade could just saunter into the vault and borrow a few talismans. Jade pressed the talisman to Finn's head.  
  
"Heal him." She commanded.  
  
In the next moment, Finn felt no pain and it felt like heaven! He sighed in relief. The scent of blood was no longer present either.  
  
"Looking good." Jade smiled despite herself. "Now, get off my bed. You may be a dog, but you ARE still Finn. You'll sleep on the floor for now."  
  
Finn cocked his head and then hopped off and onto the floor. He curled up on the floor beside the bed. It was nice to be able to devote a night to sleep. Sleep without fear. Sleep without being terrorized. Sleep without a torturous nightmare who's sole devotion was to make you scream. He lay his head down again and closed his eyes, ignoring the empty stomach. Right now, sleep was more important to him then food. He felt a hand pat him on top of his head and he didn't feel like responding. Once he was feeling more like himself, she'd get more of him then she could handle. He promised her that.  
  
To be Continued--- 


	3. Part III

You Made Me Beautiful: The Sequel  
Part Three  
Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins  
A Jackie Chan Adventures Fanfic  
  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Jackie Chan and subsequent characters belong to Jackie Chan and associates. It'd be pretty useless to sue me since I have nothing! I've made no profit nor will see any from this fic.  
  
Summary: With VampireNaomi's permission, I have taken it upon myself to continue her fic since she had no plans to. When we last saw Finn, he was at the mercy of the evil William and it seems no one is there to help the thief--- or is there?  
  
(Author's Note: Ever have a fic practically write itself? This one sure seems to be doing just that! More Fun with Finn following! Say that five times fast!)  
  
Finn woke up lying on the floor beside of Jade's bed. It was disorientating, the colorblindness, his new location. His stomach growled, great. He'd have to get Jade to feed him somehow. Then he realized he had another urge and sighed. He had to go to the bathroom. There wasn't anyway he knew of where he could maneuver onto the toilet in this form. This royally sucked and could prove to be embarrassing. He was going to have to rely completely upon Jade. He was used to being independent. Had been since he was fifteen.  
  
Finn raised himself up, his head towered over the bed even though he was still sitting. He saw her lying there flat on her stomach, tangled in her sheets. He'd been amazed she trusted him enough to let him sleep in her room. But then again, he supposed she was still hiding him from her uncles. His big question was, how long was she going to keep him like this?  
  
He felt the urge to go to the bathroom more pressing. Finn knew he was going to have to wake her up and get her to understand he needed--- God, that he needed to be taken for a walk. He couldn't believe he coined the phrase in his head. Finn shoved his muzzle up against Jade's side, hoping she'd wake to the touch. She didn't. Frustrated, he shoved at her again. This only got a mumbled response out of her, muffled by the pillow. Finn grabbed at the sheet next with his teeth and pulled it off of her. She only rolled up into a tight ball and threw her arm over her face. Finn snorted in irritation. So be it! He grabbed up a mouthfull the pajamas she had been wearing and yanked roughly. So roughly, with a startled yell, Jade fell off the bed and on top of Finn.  
  
"Hey! It's Sunday! I hardly got any sleep last night, no thanks to you!" She smacked him in his wide and furry chest. Then tried to claw back into bed.  
  
But Finn was relentless. He grabbed the leg of her pajama's and pulled. Jade slid back down to the floor.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" She asked crossly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
Finn whined at her, hoping she'd catch a clue.  
  
"What?" She demanded again.  
  
How could he make her understand? Finn thought for a moment, then sighed. Getting up, he went to her door and clawed at the door while he whined at her.  
  
Jade blinked then in relief, he thought he saw a glimmer of understanding.  
  
"OH!"  
  
Now what was she going to do? Jade quickly ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't go out and take him for a walk in her pajamas. She couldn't go out of her room with Finn without anyone in Section 13 seeing them.  
  
"Finn, I know you have to go to the bathroom, but listen carefully. Someone's going to see us and ask questions. Jackie will find out sooner rather then later about you then I planned."  
  
Finn whined again. Jade sighed. "Okay, okay. Look, I need to get dressed. U-u-u-um, just look at the door. Don't you DARE turn around!"  
  
The dog snorted but turned back around to face the door so he couldn't watch her change clothes. Jade sighed. This was going to be an awkward arrangement to be sure. But at the moment, it couldn't be helped. Once she was finally dressed, she realized she couldn't take him for a walk without a leash. Digging through her junk, she found a long rope. She made a loop in it and knew Finn would protest. But again, there was no choice.  
  
Finn stared at the door, wondering why it took her so frigging long to get dressed. He knew women had a tendency to take more time in getting ready, but Jade was no woman. He jerked when he saw something pass over his head and then slip down his neck and tighten.  
  
"Calm down, it's just a make-shift leash. There are strong leash laws around here, you know."  
  
Finn eyed her coldly but scratched at the door impatiently, knowing he'd have to get her back for this indignacy later. Jade cautiously opened the door and had to haul back on Finn's leash to keep him from bolting out of her room. Finn choked against the rope and pulled back reluctantly. He gave her another glare but held back.  
  
"Stay beside me!" She instructed. Then stepped out after she inspected the hallway in both directions and found it clear. Pulling on the leash, she ushered Finn along, hoping beyond hope that they could make it to the secret exit before anyone saw them.  
  
Finn was able to keep up with her easily with his long legs. As they hurried down the hall, he couldn't help but notice all the smells. He had no idea what they meant except for one. After hanging out in Jade's room for that short time, he thought he could discern Jade's scent. Even once they'd be out among a lot of people, he still thought he'd be able to detect it. He snorted. He was losing his mind! He was being led around on a leash by a girl who had kicked him in the face who knows how many times. He was about to paint a fire hydrant yellow. He was--- a house dog. One thing he swore right then he'd NEVER do, even if Jade threatened him, was to fetch.  
  
Luckily, it was too early for anyone in the living quarters section of the government lab to be wandering the halls so Jade got Finn outside without anyone inside seeing them. Once out, she heaved a loud sigh of relief.  
  
Finn took a look around them and cringed. Great--- another alley. He HATED alleys! Jade strode forward, pulling on the leash to encourage Finn to follow. He did, reluctantly. Stupid leash! He knew he was strong enough to drag her around if he wanted to. But if he ran, he'd be stuck being a stupid dog for the rest of his life. So until Jade decided to give him his humanity back, he'd have to play nice.  
  
Jade took him out on the street. It was still very early in the morning, so not many people were out. Those that were stared at the odd pair, a tiny Chinese grade schooler leading a massive dog that towered over her and yet followed with a meekness that left jaws dropping. Finn refused to look at the gawkers, knowing he looked ridiculous. Jade ignored them too, she was busy scouting out a rest stop for Finn. She didn't really know what to look for. She didn't know what Finn would feel comfortable with. They didn't really have that many options, after all. But she supposed he already knew that and would take exception to anything anyway. Then she saw a tree that was planted in the sidewalk and headed towards it.  
  
"Okay, Finn. Um, do what, um, you gotta do." She stopped beside the tree.  
  
Finn shook his head. No way was he going on a tree, and NEVER while Jade watched! When it became clear to Jade that Finn wasn't going to cooperate, she shook her head.  
  
"It's the tree or nothing, Finn."  
  
Finn whined, annoyed and embarrassed. He stared at her with classic puppy dog eyes and Jade got the hint.  
  
"Okay, I wont watch." She rolled her eyes and turned her back.  
  
Finn shook his head and then after seeing how dogs in the park took care of business in the past, he lifted his leg awkwardly and took care of his own. After he was finished, he walked back into Jade's sight.  
  
"Okay. So, what am I going to tell Uncle Jackie about you? We can't tell him you're Finn. That'd kinda blow the point of this."  
  
Finn wanted to know exactly what the point was, but he couldn't ask. Why was she doing this to him? Why not just turn him into a human and let him go before anyone else in Section 13 was the wiser? Was him playing as her pet some sort of payback? Did she have any idea how humiliated he was right then?  
  
"Well, guess we can't putt this off any longer. Jackie'll find out about you anyway. He's not going to like you."  
  
Finn snorted and Jade had to grin.  
  
"Okay, so I'm not telling you stuff you already don't know. I guess I'm just stalling."  
  
Finn supposed he couldn't blame her for that. He wasn't necessarily thrilled about meeting Chan and crew in that form either. Jade finally led him back to the government facility. Finn's stomach growled loudly and Jade heard. She sighed, now she supposed she had to find him something to eat. They didn't have any kibble on hand not, she knew, that Finn would ever eat dog food. But she knew that Jackie would not let him eat at the table either.  
  
She walked him back to the living quarters area of Section 13. A few agents were milling around. They did spare the two a glance, but not much more. All in the facility were used to the unusual antics of the eleven- year-old, which was a relief to Jade. No one stopped her as they walked through. She was heading towards the small kitchen, her mind was fully on the problem of feeding Finn when they turned a corner and almost ran into Captain Black.  
  
Finn winced and backed up, putting himself behind Jade as he came face to face with a man who's made it his life's mission to arrest him and the Dark Hand. Jade looked up at the bald director with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Jade." Black took in the scene with a frown. "What are you doing with--- that thing?"  
  
Finn took exception to that and snorted from behind Jade. Jade flashed Black a false grin. "You mean my new dog?"  
  
"Jackie let you get a dog?" Black said disbelieving.  
  
"Heh, not yet! But he never said I couldn't!"  
  
Finn listened to the exchange, wondering if Black was going to fall for Jade's line. He read the scowl on Blacks face and knew Black wasn't dumb. But it also wasn't any of his business.  
  
Black shook his head, "Is it potty trained?"  
  
Finn wanted to just die of embarrassment.  
  
Jade enthusiastically nodded and scratched Finn under his chin, "Sure is! Just took him out this morning. Don't worry, Black, Zephyr wont leave any messes!"  
  
Finn cocked his head. Zephyr? Where'd she get that name? Well, he supposed she couldn't use his real name. Jade was a weird kid, though. But he always knew that anyway.  
  
Black gave him one longer look that Finn knew well. If he screwed up, he was going to be toast. Finn hung back instinctively even pressed himself into Jade, hoping that his chances of staying would improve if he made himself look less threatening. Of course, he was nearly the size of a small pony, so it would be a challenge. Jade just kept scratching him beneath the chin and he tried his best not to enjoy the attention. Black shrugged.  
  
"Just keep it away from the main lab. Oh, and if I find one flea or tick---" He let the threat hang but didn't finish, just gave Jade a stern look and walked off.  
  
Jade heaved a loud and overly done sigh. "Jeeze, that was close!"  
  
Finn didn't know if he could take much more of this. Meeting Black like that was nerve wracking. Finn whined.  
  
"Come on, Finn. I know you hate this, but you are going to have to get used to it."  
  
He didn't want to have to get used to it! He didn't want this! He'd do almost anything to keep from having to play the part of mild mannered Jade's pet dog! Well, almost anything. Images of William torturing him flooded back into his addled mind. That disturbing fear made him seek comfort, any comfort. He leaned into Jade again. But she wasn't expecting it and was thrown off balance from his weight.  
  
"What are you doing, you big dope?" She demanded pertly.  
  
Sheepishly, Finn moved back from her. After she regained her composure, she pulled Finn along to the kitchen. No one was there, and for that, Jade was eternally grateful. Now she could raid the fridge without fear. And raid it she did. Finn sat back on his haunches, eagerly awaiting to see what Jade could find. She pulled out a raw steak and grinned, showing it to him.  
  
"M-m-m-m! This will be good. Oh hey, I forgot we had these!" And she continued to pile things on the floor in a bowl she had put out for Finn. His stomach growled again, insistently. He was eager and starving and could eat almost anything. "Okay. There you go! Have at it!"  
  
He just looked at the mess.  
  
"What? Most dogs would give their eye-teeth to have a steak handed to them!"  
  
Finn shook his head. He wasn't going to eat raw meat. You could get worms from something like that, or worse! And besides, he never liked his anywhere close to rare. Most of the stuff she'd thrown in his bowl required cooking and he doubted Jade had any talent in that area. After all, she was just a kid.  
  
"AAAAIYAAAAH!" Screeched a familiar voice from behind.  
  
Jade recovered from her near heart attack as did Finn.  
  
"What is a horse doing in the kit-chen?" Uncle shouted and pointed at Finn.  
  
"Come on, Uncle, Zephyr's a dog, not a horse. And I'm feeding him."  
  
"You do NOT give dog's people food!" Uncle groused and hurried over to the mess on the floor. "Dog's eat dog food, hacha-a-a!"  
  
No way, Finn thought then realized the old man was about to take his food away. Where he wouldn't touch it before, now he protected it with a low and threatening growl. Uncle snatched his hand away with his face drawn in shock.  
  
"Dog going to eat Unc-l-l-l-le!"  
  
"No, Zephyr, BAD DOG!" Jade leapt into action and swatted Finn in the muzzle again which won her a withering look from Finn.  
  
"Dog going to eat Jade next!" Uncle wailed.  
  
"Dog isn't going to eat either one of us. Zeph is a good dog, really, Uncle! I promise!" And to prove her point she hugged Finn by the neck tightly and nuzzled the side of his huge head with her face.  
  
Finn took exception to that but could do nothing but barely tolerate the unwelcome contact. He knew she was just putting on a show for the old man. So he didn't do anything but stand there.  
  
"See? He's a good dog. Nice Zeph!" She scratched him behind the ear on the other side of his head. Damn, but he was beginning to like that!  
  
Uncle decided to try to pet him but Finn wouldn't allow it. He growled low again and the hand stalled just before his muzzle as he bared his teeth. Jade, he'd allow the petting from, but no way was he going to let anyone else touch him.  
  
"Finn." He heard her whisper fiercely into his nearby ear. But he had his mind made up. Only Jade could get this close to him without any harm. Finn ducked his head, but kept a watchful eye on Uncle who refrained from trying to get any closer, which was just fine with him. He wondered why Jade still clung to him and decided he had more important things to worry about.  
  
Jade let go of the huge ball of fur and went to Uncle. "See? Zeph's a good boy. I'm sure if you give him time he'll warm up to you."  
  
Like Hell, Finn thought to himself and still hovered over the food that he was probably going to refuse to eat anyway, even though his stomach growled impatiently. Maybe something in there was edible without having to cook it, but he doubted it. He nosed through the contents of the bowl, each scent from each item more pronounced then he remembered being as a human. There was some cottage cheese in the bottom, he lapped that up hungrily. Some dry cereal was mixed into the mess and he picked out what he could find of that to eat. Some strawberries and grapes and other things luckily had found their way into his bowl. He didn't touch the raw steak or the corn still on the cob uncooked, or the salad. Nosing through the bowl, he'd discovered enough that filled his complaining stomach up.  
  
"Jackie will not like this." Uncle gave Finn the evil eye, "Where did you get such an animal?"  
  
"He's a stray. Needs a good home. I found him lost and starving and he looked hurt."  
  
Finn blinked. The element of truth always helps aide any lie. Jade was clever, he had to concede. Maybe she actually had a brain to go with that mouth of hers.  
  
Tohru waddled into the room and paused at the site of the huge dog in the kitchen. Finn saw Tohru and didn't know what to do. Then he remembered Tohru wouldn't recognize him so he played it cool.  
  
"New ingredient for soup?" Tohru dryly asked.  
  
Finn growled at Tohru indignantly, not appreciating the humor one bit.  
  
"Jade's pet." Uncle grumbled disapprovingly and crossed his lanky arms.  
  
"Jackie let you have a dog?" Tohru asked disbelieving.  
  
Jade smiled at him winningly. "He's going to. Just look at him. Isn't he sweet!?" She asked in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Does he do tricks?" Tohru wanted to know and Finn growled at him again. "He looks dangerous."  
  
Jade was eager to prove that Finn was going to be a good boy, "He does anything I tell him. He listens only to me!" She went back to Finn's side, he had gone back rooting through his bowl hoping to find something else. She grabbed up his neck fur and pulled. Finn sighed and lifted his head. It towered over her. "Okay, boy." She looked him the eye warningly. "Lay down." Pause--- "Down, boy." She motioned with her hand.  
  
Finn sighed and did as instructed. Jade smiled winningly. "Roll over, boy!" He did that too. "Speak, boy!" Finn barked. "See?" She stated with pride.  
  
"He's dirty." Uncle shook his head, "You must give him bath. He's smells bad!"  
  
"Um." Jade hesitated and glanced at Finn who didn't look too happy. "Come on, boy. You heard Uncle."  
  
Finn followed Jade and she knew he was moping. He'd never live down the fact that she'd be giving him a bath. How many more indignities must he cope with that day? They made it to the main washroom. She locked the door and gathered some towels.  
  
"Come on, Finn. Get into the tub." She was beginning to know that look he gave her very well. "Come on, Finn. You think this is my idea of fun? No. There are a million things I'd rather do then give you a bath."  
  
With reluctance showing in every move, he easily stepped into the tub. Jade ran the water, not too hot, but not too cold, slipped the rope off his neck and grabbed up the soap.  
  
"Man, you're hairy. You aren't this hairy as a human, are you?" Jade joked and began to wash him.  
  
God, was he being punished or something? Finn had to wonder.  
  
"All wet like that, you look like a giant drowned rat." Jade laughed at his expense. He hung his head and felt sorry for himself as Jade scrubbed at him. She was going towards the hindquarters and Finn sidestepped uneasily. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere NEAR THAT."  
  
Finn wanted out of the tub, out of that body, just--- out. Jade's hands roved all over him. It made him uncomfortable. Sure he was a dog, but he was born a man first. And it just wasn't right that she was giving him a bath. If he had the skin for it, he'd be blushing so red right now. Why did she have to joke about his body like that? Just because he was a bad guy didn't mean he wasn't sensitive. The message felt rather good. She wasn't too rough with him, but not too gentle so as not to be affective. He lifted each of his huge paws for her and she got between each of his toes and in between his pads. Well, he had to admit she took the job rather seriously and he was getting a rather thorough cleaning. Once the soaping was done, she rinsed him good with warm water. He actually felt better after she turned the water off.  
  
At her urging, he stepped out of the tub. He quickly formed a puddle where he stood and waited. Jade soon attacked him with a towel, fiercely rubbing him down. He had to brace himself for this. It was over relatively quickly.  
  
"You clean up nice. See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?"  
  
Finn snorted in disdain. Jade grinned.  
  
"Come on." She waved at him, expecting him to follow now at her bidding. He couldn't believe he was going to obey her commands. As he kept reminding himself, he hadn't much of a choice. "Gotta take you to see Jackie."  
  
Finn hung his head. That was not what he wanted to hear. Please, not Chan! Couldn't she just lock him up in her room and hide him? He'd rather that then his staying there be balanced on the whim of Jackie Chan. He followed her without the leash placidly. Somehow, he had to impress the Chan man. He'd need to be ultra friendly to the kid. She'd been nice enough to him, despite the indignities. He owed her a Hell of a lot. The least he could do was play nice, for now, anyway.  
  
Jade found Jackie with his nose in a book. He was intently studying, as usual so he didn't notice his niece's entrance. Finn hung back reluctantly. Jade, sensing Finn's anxiety took to scratching his ear again. Finn didn't want to go any closer.  
  
"Uncle Jackie? Remember how I said I wanted a pet?"  
  
Jackie didn't look up from his book, "No pets, Jade."  
  
"But, what if he's really, really smart? Really sweet? Obeys everything I say?"  
  
"I doubt you could find such an animal, Jade. Please, can't you wait and save this discussion for later? I'm in the middle of something important for the museum."  
  
Jade would not be put off, "But, what if I DID find such an animal?" She frowned. "Jackie, could you look up from that book for just one minute ple-e-e-e-ease?"  
  
"Jade---"but what Jackie was going to say died on his lips. He saw the gigantic dog next to his small niece. "--- where did you get this?"  
  
"Zephyr is a great dog, Jackie! Just think of how good a protector he'll be! With him around, no bad guys would mess with me!"  
  
"I'd be more worried about your safety BECAUSE of him, Jade. This dog is HUGE! Look! He's just too big. He's dangerous."  
  
"Zephyr is NOT dangerous!" Jade snapped petulantly. "Irish Wolfhounds are actually very gentle. He's smart and obeys everything I say. Come on, Jackie, please? I'll never ask for anything else for as long as I live!"  
  
Finn snorted. Jackie wasn't going to fall for that old line, was he? If he was, he was dumber then he originally thought. He had to wonder, though, why she said all those nice things about him. Of course, it had to solely be for Jackie's benefit. Oh well. Why was he worrying about it anyway?  
  
"Jackie, he can't go out on the streets." Jade's eyes welled up with false tears.  
  
"That's where you found him, though."  
  
"Jackie. Please? The streets is no place for a dog."  
  
"And neither is Section 13."  
  
Jade stamped her foot. "Jackie, you always go on about how irresponsible I am. Well, this is the PERFECT way to teach me responsibility."  
  
"He might belong to someone else, Jade, you ever think of that? He's not your usual stray." Jackie told her.  
  
"Well, we can keep him and put his pictures up around San Fran and see if anyone answers. In the meantime, we take care of him. How about it?" Jade said hopefully.  
  
Jackie rubbed his chin with his hand, his eyes never left the massive dog. "I don't know."  
  
"Please? Jackie? Please? If he doesn't belong to anyone else, can't we keep him? You always talk about how important it was for me to make friends!" She hugged Finn around the neck again and Finn sighed.  
  
"I meant human friends your own age, Jade." Jackie mulled things over in his mind. Teaching Jade responsibility was a winning idea. Just--- why'd the dog have to be so big? Jade held her breath as she watched Jackie actively think it over. Her hand gripped Finn's ear and he leaned into her, just as anxious. "Okay. We put pictures up and if no one claims him in a month, he's yours. I'd better not have to remind you to feed him or take him for walks or else he's gone, okay?"  
  
Jade squeezed Finn then ran to Jackie and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Jackie! You wont have to remind me ever! Zephyr does that for me! Don't you, boy?" She turned to look back at Finn and winked. Finn snorted.  
  
"And if he stays ours, first thing we're going to get him fixed if he isn't already." Jackie informed her.  
  
Finn felt like he'd faint. Say it wasn't so! This couldn't be happening! Anything but that!  
  
Jade's eyes went wide. "No, Jackie, you can't do that! He's not a puppy anymore!"  
  
"Jade, fixing dogs help make them live longer. Besides, it will also help calm them down."  
  
"But Zephyr's not high strung!" Jade insisted.  
  
Finn couldn't believe that his two best friends were on the line and counting on the wiles of a questionable eleven-year-old. He watched the bargaining with dread. One wrong move on Jade's part and he was literally screwed!  
  
Jade was frantically trying to come up with a good reason to keep Finn whole. "But Jackie! Don't you know that you could sell purebred Wolfhound puppies for several hundred dollars?"  
  
Uncle had come in just then, "Aiya-a-a! Hundred's of dollars for a puppy? Who would do such a foolish thing?"  
  
Jade shrugged, not daring to look at Finn, "Breeders of show dogs."  
  
"But Jade, he doesn't have any papers. We don't know if he's a purebred Wolfhound or not." Jackie said reasonably.  
  
"But still!" Jade persisted. "Even still, you could sell them for a lot of money."  
  
"A lot of money, huh?" Uncle liked the idea. "Hundreds of dollars if he's a purebred? I say he keeps them, Jackie!"  
  
"I didn't know this was a debate." Jackie said perturbed.  
  
"Please, Jackie? Please?" Jade pleaded, almost frantically.  
  
Jackie didn't know why it was so important to Jade, but he sighed. "Fine. He wont get fixed. But he is still going to the vet to get shots."  
  
Finn felt weak with relief. A few shots he could handle in exchange for keeping himself whole! Jade really came through for him, even if it was by a roundabout and rather disgusting idea. He wasn't going to do it with another dog, no way! No matter how much Jade threatened. Jade hurried back to Finn's side and hugged him again.  
  
"Welcome to the family, Zephyr!" She said happily.  
  
Finn sighed for the millionth time that day. It could always be worse, he thought to himself.  
  
To Be Continued--- 


	4. Part IV

You Made Me Beautiful: The Sequel  
Part Four  
Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins  
A Jackie Chan Adventures Fanfic  
  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Jackie Chan and subsequent characters belong to Jackie Chan and associates. It'd be pretty useless to sue me since I have nothing! I've made no profit nor will see any from this fic.  
  
Summary: With VampireNaomi's permission, I have taken it upon myself to continue her fic since she had no plans to. When we last saw Finn, he was at the mercy of the evil William and it seems no one is there to help the thief--- or is there?  
  
(Author's Note: I drew a picture of Jade and Zephyr bonding. You can find it posted on Deviantart at with all my other fun and sexy JCA fanart. My screenname there is Skymouth. Enjoy!)  
  
"No dogs at the table, Jade." Jackie commanded.  
  
Jade pouted, "A-a-a-a-aw! But Zeph's family!"  
  
Jackie wasn't going to let himself be swayed this time, "No, Jade. Zephyr has his own bowl."  
  
Finn wasn't happy, but that was his new lot in life. At Jade's urging, he shuffled off reluctantly and stared hatefully at the dry kibble in his bowl Tohru had been sent previously that day to get him. He could smell the wonderful scent of chicken curry they were eating and knew no amount of begging would procure him any of it. He wasn't going to eat this crap. It smelled like beef flavored chalk. Who were the dog food manufacturers trying to kid? If it looked like crap and smelled like crap, it was crap and he wasn't going to eat it! So Finn suffered through the meal. Not only did his growling stomach protest at the crummy offering, but he had to endure the boring conversations of the Chan's during suppertime. He was trapped in the dining area. He had yet to scout around Section 13 at his leisure. Once he had the chance, that was exactly what he was going to do. And perhaps Jade had sensed it as well, for she hadn't left his side all day.  
  
"You have your homework done for tomorrow?" Jackie asked Jade. Finn listened in because there was nothing else he could do. Being a house dog was frigging boring!  
  
"Um, most of it." Jade lied. She'd only read a few pages of the three chapters she was supposed to have done.  
  
Jackie raised his eyebrow. "You should have done that on Saturday, Jade. You will do the rest of your homework right after dinner. No t.v. and no video games until you get it done."  
  
Finn watched the exchange, getting a feel for how the Chan household worked. Jade was sly. He wondered if she was going to obey her uncle or not. He was only just beginning to appreciate her devious mind. It was one thing if she used her wiles against him and the Dark Hand, it was another to see her use it against her uncles.  
  
Jade pouted as she ate the rest of her dinner.  
  
"I'm finished. Can I do the dishes?" She asked.  
  
This brought astonished stares all around.  
  
Jackie checked her plate, "You didn't clean your plate."  
  
"It's okay, I'm not that hungry. Heh, eye's bigger then the stomach!" Jade's grin was all teeth for her uncle.  
  
"I've got studying to do." Uncle wiped his mouth and stood. "Jade will clean dishes! Tohru, come with me!"  
  
"But sensei, I have not finished eating." Tohru protested quietly.  
  
"Tohru-u-u-u, I need four hands for this!"  
  
The large sumo sighed, "Yes, sensei. I guess I'm finished now." The two left their dishes.  
  
Jade grinned. Good, they didn't clean their plates either.  
  
"Well, I have studying to do too." Jackie admitted and after a few more forkfulls stood. "You will do your homework after you finish cleaning up."  
  
"Sure thing, Uncle Jackie!" Jade said too agreeably for Jackie's tastes.  
  
Jackie couldn't help but feel suspicious. After all, it wasn't everyday his conniving niece offered to do medial labor. But he didn't have time or the want to argue and left her to it. Jade waited for him to leave and then hopped down from her chair and started to gather everyone's plates.  
  
"Hey, Finn, I know you're probably not going to eat your kibble, so maybe this will be a bit more appetizing." She scrapped all the leftovers from everyone's plates into his bowl.  
  
Finn looked at his bowl with mixed emotions. Was this what he was reduced to? Snatching tablescraps? It was demeaning. But, damn it, the kid had tried to do something nice for him. The least he could do for her was show a little gratitude, right? But how? It took him a moment to think. Then it hit him.  
  
Jade watched Finn and wondered what was going through his mind. It must be hard to be treated like an animal, she thought to herself. She also wondered why he was stalling. He kept staring into his food dish and she knew he was hungry, so why wasn't he eating? Was he just trying to give her a hard time? He better not, after all she'd done for him! Then he looked up at her suddenly and to her amazement, he wagged his whip-like tail at her and then ducked his head down and began to eat. Jade grinned. Well, well, was she finally getting through to Finn?  
  
Jade went and did the dishes, feeling better about the arrangement. When she was done, Finn had been finished with his dinner long ago and had just been watching her since there was nothing else to do.  
  
"Well, I guess I better go and study now." She said with some reluctance. "You're coming too."  
  
Finn suspected as much. He followed along staring longingly down the corridor that led to the more secure part of the facility and wondered if Jade was ever going to let him see the rest of the lab. He must find a way to snoop around the place without his new shadow constantly at his side. But for now, he would play the part of placid pooch. Jade closed the door behind them once they got to her room. She dug through her school pack for her book and Finn lay down on the floor wishing he had opposable thumbs so he could at least read a book on his own or play one of Jade's video games while she read. After all, she was the one who was banned from her games, he was not. He was bored.  
  
Jade found the book she had to read. "Hey, Finn. You might like this book. It's called the Outsiders, ever heard of it? About a bunch of gangster teenagers!"  
  
Finn cocked his head. Sounded familiar, but he wasn't much for books anyway. Jade walked over in front of him and squatted, then turned and to Finn's astonishment, leaned back against his chest with her legs sticking out between his own, long forelegs. Her head was a few inches below his chin as she lay there against him and made herself comfortable as she opened her book. What the heck did she think he was doing? Finn wanted to know.  
  
Jade began to read out loud from the page where she left off. Well, this was another new experience, Finn thought and decided it wasn't that bad. He only wished he knew what had missed in the few pages she had already read, but she didn't seem to be inclined to go back and reread them for his benefit. When Jackie sneaked a peak to make sure she was actually doing her homework, he had to smile at the scene he saw. Maybe Zephyr wasn't dangerous at all. He seemed very tolerant and dealing with Jade required a lot of that! It was somewhat disconcerting, however, when it seemed like Zephyr was hanging on Jade's every word as she read. But then Jackie had to remind himself that he was being silly. The big dog was simply responding to his mistress's voice was all. He quietly left, not wanting to disturb them.  
  
Jade got to the end of her assignment and closed the book with relish. "Okay, enough of that!"  
  
Finn was disappointed, just as it was starting to get interesting too! Jade hopped up from her perch and tossed her book in the general location of her bag. She went digging through a storage box in the corner. "Now HERE'S what I'm talking about! My latest Turbo Troll graphic novel!" Jade hurried back and repropped herself up against Finn. Finn sighed. Please don't tell him that Jade was going to read him Turbo Troll now? Why couldn't it have been a descent comic like Batman or Spawn or something?  
  
She did read it to him out loud, and pointed at each panel to Finn. Somehow, seeing a comic that wasn't meant to be in black and white and yet was due to his animal vision, just wasn't the same. It distressed him. But this was going to be his only form of entertainment for the evening, he knew, so he had to take what he could get.  
  
A little later, Jackie strolled by her room and made himself known. "Bedtime, Jade. First, you better take Zephyr out for a walk. Do you know if he's newspaper trained? You aren't going to go out alone in San Francisco in the middle of the night if he has to go out again."  
  
Jade looked up from her comic. "But, Jackie, I won't be alone. Zephyr will be right with me! He can totally chomp on anyone who messes with me!"  
  
Newspaper trained? Finn sighed. For crying out loud! He wanted to hang his head in embarrassment, but when he did that, his head rested on top of Jades.  
  
"Sure he is! Zeph's a smart dog, aren't you boy?"  
  
Finn wanted to roll his eyes. Why him?  
  
"Well, I don't want to have to clean up any mess he makes, Jade. He's YOUR dog so if anything happens, it's YOUR responsibility."  
  
"Duh, Jackie. Come on, Zeph! Walkies!" Jade hopped up again and slipped the makeshift leash over his head.  
  
Finn stared at her feeling offended and annoyed. Walkies? He was a grown man and he most definitely did NOT go for walkies! The leash choked him and he realized Jade was pulling on it with all her might. Finn snorted and decided to follow. Well, he DID have to take a leak, but why'd she have to call it walkies? Was this another form of punishment?  
  
Jade took him to his tree and then back to her room. Though before they got there, she'd grabbed up the days paper. In the room, she laid it out in the corner for him.  
  
"Look, Finn, I know you hate this, but you can't use the toilet and you aren't going to mess up my room. This is here just in case you need it, that's all. This'll be here for you tomorrow too while I'm at school. Don't be mad at me, okay?"  
  
Finn wasn't happy, after all, this was lower then low. Being asked to go to the bathroom on the paper when he needed too. He wanted to beg her to turn him into a human again, but she'd made sure he couldn't ask for anything. Well, he had too much pride. He put using the newspaper as a toilet on the list of things he NEVER was going to do.  
  
"Turn your head so I can change into my pajama's." She instructed him and he obeyed grumpily. "Okay. Stay here while I take care of my own business."  
  
Like he had a choice? He shuffled over to the side of the bed and lay down. His first full day as a dog had not been a happy one, but when he reflected on it, it could have been much worse. Jade was pretty descent, if a little weird. After all, who else would want to keep a criminal turned into a dog as a treasured pet? She also considered that those dangerous adventures she got herself involved in with her uncle as cool.  
  
A little later, he heard her bare feet slapping against the floor as she walked to the bed.  
  
"Well, goodnight, Finn. See you in the morning." She said somewhat cheerily.  
  
Finn snuffed a disheartened reply and shut his eyes. He felt that hand stroke the top of his head again. Chow would have some smartass remark on hand if he found out Finn let Jade pet him. But screw Chow at the moment. Screw Ratso, and definitely screw Valmont and Shendu! They didn't give a damn about him! The only person on the Earth who currently gave a damn about him at all was Jade, Jade whom he'd done so many crummy things to in the few years he'd known of her, Jade who put in the effort to save his worthless ass, Jade whom he owed his life too. So he decided right then he'd try to put in a little more effort to pay her back. Screw it, he raised his head and licked her hand, then quickly lay it down again and tried to pretend he hadn't just done that.  
  
Jade was wide eyed in shock and stared at her hand. She decided not to put him through any more embarrassment that day and didn't say anything about it. But the grin on her face wouldn't go away as she hopped over Finn and onto bed.  
  
In the morning, the alarm nearly made Finn jump out of his skin. Crap, he looked at the clock. Seven in the morning? Just as well, he had to take a leak anyway--- and NOT on those damn newspapers! Come on, he willed at her, wake up and take me out! She groaned, pulled the covers over her head and curled up into a ball. He snorted. Not again! Was this going to happen EVERY stinking morning? He grabbed up the covers in his mouth and yanked again. But this time, she was prepared and held onto them tightly. Finn felt cross and didn't want to drag her off the bed again. Fine. He barked once, very loudly and almost in her ear.  
  
"A-a-a-ah!" Jade shouted and nearly jumped out of her own skin. "Okay! I'm up! Sheesh! You're worse then Jackie in the morning!"  
  
He whined at her and moved next to the door.  
  
"You got the newspaper, come on, give me a break, Finn!" Jade complained as she yawned.  
  
Finn shook his head and scratched at the door. Jade groaned.  
  
"Fine!" She grimaced, "I'll take you out before I go to school. But if you gotta go while I'm away, Jackie isn't going to be around to take care of your needs. You'll HAVE to use the newspaper. Now turn around so I can get dressed, you pest."  
  
Pest? Finn was insulted. SHE was the one who turned him into a dog! Why couldn't she have turned him into a monkey at the very least? That way he'd been able to use the toilet and have opposable thumbs to boot! Grumbling, she drug him out so he could do his business. Once that was taken care of, she drug him back to her room.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to be back sometime around 3:30," she told him as she took him to the kitchen for breakfast. "You'll have to find some way to entertain yourself during the time I'm gone."  
  
Well, that was just great, Finn mumbled to himself. Could she appreciate how boring it was being a dog?  
  
Breakfast was uneventful. Jade wasn't able to sneak him any eggs or bacon. He ignored the kibble. Tohru muttered about Zephyr's reluctance to eat and being an ungrateful mongrel. Jade and Finn both took exception to his remark and only Jade could come to a reasonable defense.  
  
"Well, maybe he just doesn't like dry dog food. They make that canned stuff that looks almost like real meat now. Even smells pretty descent."  
  
"Dry is cheape-e-e-er!" Uncle informed her.  
  
"He could starve!" Jade protested.  
  
Uncle continued to eat his eggs, "He should be grateful to be fed at all!"  
  
Jade pouted and Finn hung his head. He wasn't going to eat that mess! He wasn't! Why were they doing this to him? Why didn't they listen to Jade? Kid actually had good ideas. But no one made a move to better his breakfast and so he didn't make a move to eat it though his stomach wondered why and loudly.  
  
"Jade, until we can trust him, we can't have him running loose in the facility while you're away. I'm afraid Zephyr will need to be locked up in your room." Jackie told her.  
  
"Come on, Jackie! You can't do that to Zeph! He'll get bored!" Jade protested.  
  
Finn flinched. Hours locked in Jade's room alone with nothing to do?  
  
"I'm sorry, Jade. Maybe you can give him one of your toys you don't want anymore as a chew toy to keep him occupied."  
  
Finn snorted again. Chew toy???  
  
Jade pouted some more and ushered Finn out of the kitchen and to her room. "Sorry, but Jackie isn't going to budge on this one. I know. I'll just leave the t.v. on for you. Um, dunno if you can manage the remote or not, but I'll keep it handy for you so you can at least try."  
  
The kid was trying, trying her best for him. He butted her gently with his head and she grinned.  
  
"You're welcome, Finn. Look, I gotta go now. What channel do you want? Heh, Animal Planet?"  
  
Finn snorted and shook his head.  
  
"Okay, here's one. I gotta go now. See you around 3:30." Jade gave him one last headrub and then locked the door behind her.  
  
Finn turned to the t.v. to see what channel she picked for him. He saw the logo on the corner of the screen and rolled his eyes. Court T.v. Jade's peculiar sense of humor. Oh well, maybe he'd see some of his friends there and get a chance to laugh at them. He may be a dog, but at least he wasn't in jail. He sheepishly looked around at his confinement. The food was just as bad, but the company was a million times better. He'd still laugh at them though.  
  
He watched it for a few hours, tried to work the remote a few times, failed, and gave up. He took to pacing when he got bored with the television. The room wasn't that big, and with his long strides, it wasn't really pacing, it was really almost just turning around in a tight circle. When he got dizzy from that, he reluctantly went back to watching the t.v. He found himself anxiously watching the clock for her return. At least things were less boring when Jade was around. An hour to go. Damn! He had to take a dump! Well, he was NOT going to use the newspaper. He'd wait until she got home. He took to pacing again, or tried to. That just made his need to go to the bathroom that much worse.  
  
When he heard the door open, he actually leapt up and went to greet Jade. He rushed to her but balked as he saw the expression on her face. He hung back and cocked his head, sensing something was amiss. It looked like she was struggling to keep a straight face and was losing the battle. As soon as she shut her door behind her, she tossed her book bag aside, brushed past him and threw herself on the bed. She hugged her pillow and he could hear her softly sobbing into it.  
  
Finn felt awkward. He didn't know what he should do. He wanted his walk, but Jade didn't look like she was prepared to leave that spot anytime soon. What was she crying for? He'd never seen her cry. He'd seen many of her moods in the past few years, but never this one. Uncertain, he slowly moved back over to the bed, still trying to figure out what to do. What COULD he do? He was just a dog, after all. Once he was beside the bed, he hesitated, then put one paw up on it, then the other one, then slowly maneuvered his huge form onto the bed. He lay his front paws and his head upon those on the pillow beside Jade, wondering what the Hell he was doing.  
  
Jade was snuffling into her pillow, feeling miserable. She hated that school! Jackie had no idea just how much she hated it! Well, maybe not the school, just the students and the teachers and the principal--- she felt the bed give way to the weight of an extra body beside her. Felt the warm, hairy body of a dog snuggle in close. She lifted her head from her pillow just enough to see Finn lying there next to her.  
  
In her moment of pain, she didn't feel like she could find consolation in either of her uncles, not because they weren't caring, but because they might not understand. She didn't feel like going to Tohru all weepy and Finn was right there, right now, apparently ready to console her. She took his offer and threw her left arm around his neck, buried her face into his hairy shoulder, and continued to cry. Holding onto Finn felt better then that inanimate pillow. The pillow offered no warmth, no security, and oddly enough, the criminal did. She held tightly onto his gray hair. Her tears soaked into his shoulder. He lay still there for her, not daring to move, not sure what he should do if he did move. This was not something that happened to him every day. Finn wished he could ask her what happened. But he supposed that she would tell him in time if she really wanted to impart that. So he just let her hold him. Her weeping tugged at his heart a bit. It wasn't right for a little girl like her to cry like that. He wanted to know what had happened and found himself thinking that if he could do anything about it, he would. He kept waiting for one of her uncles or for Tohru to come walking in, but recalled her attempted poker face when she'd entered. She didn't want to let onto any of her family and wondered why.  
  
It was a while before she seemed to grow calmer and loosened her fists. She stroked him, face still buried in his shoulder. But he thought she'd finally stopped with the crying. That was a relief. He didn't like hearing her cry. He wasn't used to feeling--- well, he wasn't sure how he was feeling, but he didn't feel quite so angry at her anymore for turning her into a dog. It was kind of hard to be angry at someone who sought you out for comfort.  
  
Finally, she let him go; she lay back on her side facing him and used her left hand and continued to pet him. He turned his head slightly so he could see her out of his right eye. Even through his colorblindness, he could see her face was blotchy from the tears. She reached up and scratched his ear, knowing he was getting to like that.  
  
She sniffed some, "Thanks, Finn."  
  
Finn whined lightly at her.  
  
"I-I-I don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet."  
  
Finn whined again. She smiled at him and rubbed her eyes with her palm.  
  
"Sometime I will, but, not now." Jade sniffled.  
  
He sighed. Well, if she didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want to talk about it. He just wished he could do something about it. He hated to admit it, but he was beginning to like the kid. She cared about him. Maybe genuinely. It'd been a while since he had that and it felt nice.  
  
Oh great--- he felt it coming. He'd tried to ignore it while he comforted her, but now there was no putting it off. He knew there wouldn't be enough time for Jade to take him out. That's just great! He didn't want to move--- she was still scratching his ear and that was one of the few truly pleasant things about being a dog that he enjoyed. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her and hurried over to the newspaper. He couldn't believe he was about to take a dump in the middle of the kids room with her watching, no less!  
  
Jade frowned when he moved off the bed and wondered if she might have taken things too far and then it came to her as he dashed to the newspaper just why he got up. Her mouth made an 'o' in realization and she hurriedly averted her eyes to save him the embarrassment he knew he already felt.  
  
Finn squatted and checked Jade, glad to see she had looked away. Sighing, he did his thing then moved off the newspaper. Not wanting her to see, he did his best to fold the paper over what he left to cover it. It didn't work very well, but it was better then nothing. He hung his head and if he could, he would be blushing. He felt Jade next to him and winced then felt her stroke his back.  
  
"Do you hate me too? For this?"  
  
God, Finn wondered what was wrong. Then guessed, it wasn't something that had happened to her today, it had been someONE. If he ever found that someone, he was going to take them home with him and use them as his first and favorite chew toy. He looked her in the eye, saw the sadness behind them and the evidence of more tears waiting in line. He didn't hate her. He nuzzled her and she held onto his head, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Thanks, Finn." She whispered and saw him wag his tail. She gave him a squeeze then released him. "It's been a long day, huh? I know you are probably wondering why I'm keeping you as a dog. I--- I just sorta need you right now--- crazy, huh?"  
  
Well, Finn thought, yes and no. Needed him, huh? Well, Finn had to admit, it was nice to be needed. But he had to wonder, why HIM of all people?  
  
To be continued--- 


	5. Part V

You Made Me Beautiful: The Sequel  
Part Five  
Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins  
A Jackie Chan Adventures Fanfic  
  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Jackie Chan and subsequent characters belong to Jackie Chan and associates. It'd be pretty useless to sue me since I have nothing! I've made no profit nor will see any from this fic.  
  
Summary: With VampireNaomi's permission, I have taken it upon myself to continue her fic since she had no plans to. When we last saw Finn, he was at the mercy of the evil William and it seems no one is there to help the thief--- or is there?  
  
(Author's Note: Jade and Finn might be just a tad OOC in this chapter, but it's necessary for the direction I want this fic to take. Hope ya'll can forgive me! Let the torment continue!)  
  
The next day after school, Jackie told Jade that Zephyr had an appointment at the vets. Jade looked worried and truthfully Finn didn't like the sound of that either.  
  
"Do we have to, Jackie?" Jade hung onto Finn.  
  
Jackie folded his arms, "Yes, Jade. We have to make sure he isn't carrying any kind of disease. It will be better for Zephyr in the long run."  
  
"But those places are scary!" Jade hugged Finn's neck.  
  
"No more scary then fighting demons?" Jackie's eyebrow raised.  
  
Jade laughed nervously. "Okay. Sorry, Zeph"  
  
Finn whined and leaned into her. She gave him another squeeze. Please, not the vets, Finn thought morosely to himself. He hated getting shots! He felt Jade scratch his ear again. She always seemed to know when he needed something like that.  
  
"Jackie-e-e-e!" Uncle called out to them as Jackie was taking Jade and Zephyr out to the car. "I need you to do research!"  
  
"But, Uncle." Jackie protested, "Zephyr has a veterinary appointment at four-thirty."  
  
"I'll take the horse to the vet. You go do research!" Uncle pointed in the direction of Uncle's study.  
  
"But you hate Zephyr." Jackie said perplexed. "And Zephyr doesn't necessarily like you either."  
  
"The horse doesn't like you either, Jackie! Now, stop arguing with Uncle and do research!" Uncle commanded and thwapped Jackie in the head with his very effective two finger slap.  
  
"Ow! Okay, okay. Jade, you go with Uncle. Don't let the horse--- I mean Zephyr bite Uncle." Jackie rubbed his head.  
  
Uncle scowled at Finn who scowled back.  
  
"It's okay, Jackie. Zeph will do whatever I tell him and he wont touch Uncle!" She awarded Jackie with a grin, sensing the tension between Finn and Uncle. "Come on, play nice! Come on, Uncle, pet Zephyr! He wont bite you."  
  
Uncle harumphed and pointed his finger at Finn, "You are worthle-e-e- ess mongrel! Don't even have papers! Eat up all our food, or rather, you don't eat what we give you! Ungrateful!"  
  
Finn felt the urge to bite that finger that waved in front of his nose.  
  
"Come on, Uncle. Please?" Jade pressed.  
  
Uncle scowled and reached over. Jade held onto Finn as Uncle's hand rested upon Finn's head. Finn growled and trembled in the effort not to bite that hand. Jade gripped his fur and whispered soothing words into his ear. He didn't bite Uncle, but he never ceased his growling.  
  
"Get him in the car." Uncle decided it prudent to remove his hand.  
  
Jade sighed and scratched behind Finn's ear, trying to calm him. It was apparent that she was the only one Finn was going to let get this close to him. In a way, it gave her a sense of superiority.  
  
"Come on, G-Dog." Jade slipped the rope leash over Finn's neck.  
  
Finn followed reluctantly. He didn't want to go to the vets. He didn't want to be poked or prodded. What if they kept him in a cage? He shuddered. Some tiny cage that was worse then a jail because it was in a room full of noisy dogs and cats. Please, just let them be in and out!  
  
The old man drove them to the nearest veterinary clinic. Jade led Finn into the clinic with Uncle leading the way. They sat there in the waiting room. A woman in one of the seats took one look at Finn and hugged her cat to her chest protectively. Finn couldn't care less and sat obediently beside Jade who sat next to Uncle after he signed them in. It didn't take long before they were called in by an assistant vet. The woman helped Jade lift Finn onto the examination table, to Finn's embarrassment. The assistant was a cute blonde who had a very pleasant scent. The woman smiled at him and Jade cast Finn a sidelong glance as he allowed the young woman to give him a vigorous yet quick head rub with no growl at all.  
  
"You dog, you." Jade rolled her eyes at Finn who did his best to look like nothing happened. Hey, he was a guy, after all! Jade wondered why on earth she felt jealous.  
  
The real vet was in soon enough and he and Uncle conversed as Jade continually scratched Finn behind an ear, having pulled up a chair so she could reach. Jade had to admit she was glad that the assistant had left. For some reason, she just didn't like her.  
  
He was a big man and put his hands all over Finn. Finn took exception to his brusque treatment. Why couldn't that pretty female assistant treat him? He could take any shot as long as there was a pretty face at the other end of that needle. The man did a general examination of him. Then prepared a shot. Finn backed up and almost fell off the table.  
  
"I'll need help holding him." The vet said.  
  
Uncle tried to grab onto Finn but he just growled at him. Jade sighed and tried to calm him, but he was busy ducking the vet so she had trouble pinning him down.  
  
"Calm down, Zeph!" Jade tried to get him to relax, but Finn wasn't going to have that needle shoved in him.  
  
Finn hopped off the table and scurried over to the far corner of the room.  
  
"Cindy! I need your help!" The vet called.  
  
Uncle muttered angrily at how ungrateful Zephyr was and threatened to turn him into a chi ingredient. Finn wedged himself between another chair and the medicine cabinet. Jade tried to convince Finn to cooperate, but he didn't want to hear it. The door opened and the pretty vet came in. Finn noticed and Jade saw and frowned. Great, did Finn just want an excuse to get her back in there? Cindy came over and crouched in front of Finn who seemed to take an sudden interest in coming out of hiding as long as he got to be coddled by the young woman.  
  
"Come on, Zephy!" The woman waved her hand towards her, trying to coax him out.  
  
Jade stood back, arms crossed. Finn wasn't going to come out and suffer through a shot no matter WHO held onto him! But her eyes widened as Finn crawled out of his hiding spot and came to Cindy's outstretched arms. The young woman pulled Finn into her close and uttered soothing thoughts as Finn's nose found it's way in between her cleavage via low cut neck line as she hugged him. Jade was thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"Cindy's very good with animals." The vet told them.  
  
Jade frowned. Finn was no animal. Wait. She took that back. He was a guy and all guys were animals.  
  
"I thought you said he would listen only to you, Jade." Uncle asked her.  
  
Jade shrugged helplessly and tried not to sound hurt, "I don't know. Maybe he just likes girls."  
  
The vet and his assistant placed Finn back on the table. Cindy held onto Finn who only just shied slightly as the vet administered the shots. Cindy cooed and rubbed him over soothingly. Once the examination was done, Finn was allowed to hop off the table. Since he was to get new tags and didn't have a collar, Uncle had the vet add a new nylon collar onto the bill. Cindy slipped the collar around Finn's neck and secured it, then attached Jade's rope leash to it. Jade was told to take him out and wait for them in the waiting room. Glumly, she went back to the same chair she sat in before and waited quietly as Finn tried to get a look at his new collar, unaware that his little interaction with Cindy hadn't gone unnoticed.  
  
It was a while before Uncle came out again, looking pleased. "Come on, Jade. Let's go. Will you show me how to operate that magic waffle iron of yours? I want to do some research!"  
  
That was an odd request out of Uncle, but Jade shrugged, "Sure. You mean online, right?"  
  
"Of course, online!" Uncle shooed them out of the vets.  
  
Once back home, Finn found himself locked in Jade's room again while Jade showed her uncle how to do research online. She didn't even bother asking what he wanted to look up, afraid he'd pull her into his boring project. Probably something on one hundred and one uses for mung beans. She hurried back to her room where Finn was waiting.  
  
Finn was feeling antsy. He wanted out of that room. When she came in, he wagged his tail, hoping she'd take him out. She closed her door and just looked at him. Looked at him until he felt uneasy. Great, what'd he do now? He could tell she was upset with him, but he didn't know why. He whined.  
  
Jade did not like feeling that way. She didn't even know why she felt like that. It didn't make any sense, and yet, those feelings of being betrayed were still there. Yes, that's what it was when she thought about it, she'd felt betrayed. Finn was supposed to obey her and only her and in walks some pretty blonde bimbo and he goes running into her arms. And after she cried on his shoulder! Why did he have to do that? She felt almost like crying again and was upset at herself for feeling that strongly about it. Why was she crying over some stupid whim of Finn's?  
  
Finn knew he was in trouble for something. She wasn't talking to him like she usually did. He'd gotten used to her continuous banter. Especially since he had nothing else to do but listen to her. She didn't talk to him all the rest of the evening. Jade grabbed up her required reading The Outsiders. Finn eagerly lay down, wanting to hear what happened to, as Jade called him, the Karate Kid, next. But she didn't crawl over to him and lean against him, instead, she jumped onto her bed, curled up against a pillow and shoved her nose in her book, reading it to herself silently. Finn hung his head. He was being snubbed. He wished he knew why. He lay his head on his front paws bored and confused. Yes, he was in the dog house for something, he was sure of it. Boy this sucked.  
  
After school the next day, Jade decided to let Finn stretch his legs. Their walk wasn't just out to the tree and back. She took him down to the park. Finn was pleased. Another boring day had passed being spent in her room with nothing to do. She'd left on the Shopping Network for him. It left him wondering why she was still mad at him. He'd rather watched anything, even Lifetime over that. He sighed. He was never going to be changed back into a human.  
  
They made it to the park. It wasn't that big, but it was better then being trapped in a small room. Jade still wasn't talking to him and it bothered him. It bothered him a lot. He didn't like being punished for some unknown crime he'd committed. He was so hung up about his problem, he didn't notice that Jade had stopped walking beside him. His collar choked him as he tried to keep moving forward and it didn't come along. What now? He wondered and turned his head to see what was holding her up. It looked like something had caught her eye and it didn't make her happy. He turned back to see just what it was. Just a bunch of kids, he snuffed. They looked to be around her age and were hanging out together. His collar choked him again as she turned on her heel and began to walk back the way they came. NO! He wasn't going to leave the park! They just got there! He held his ground despite being choked.  
  
Jade discovered Finn wasn't coming along with her. She scowled at him and pulled against his leash with all her strength. He wasn't budging. Why? Why was he doing this to her? Couldn't he see how upset those kids made her? Those kids from school? First Cindy, and now this? She pulled on him again and felt angry and frustrated.  
  
"You want to stay here in the park! Fine!" She threw the leash at him, turned and stalked away from him, hands shoved into her pants pockets and stared at the ground.  
  
Finn stood there stunned. She was walking away from him. Why? What did he do now? Why did she yell at him when she was the one who brought him here and just decided to go back? He didn't understand and thought he deserved some answers. He took off after her. She hadn't gone very far and his long legs covered a lot of ground quickly. He ran out in front of her, blocking her with his huge body. He stared at her beseechingly. He wanted to know what was going on. He couldn't ask. He couldn't do anything as a dog.  
  
Jade stared fiercely back at him. "You are doing all this on purpose!"  
  
He blinked. Doing what?  
  
"Don't play innocent with me!"  
  
Finn had no idea what she was babbling about.  
  
"First Cindy, now Stew and his stupid friends from school!" She spouted angrily.  
  
He balked. Cindy? The vet assistant? She was upset over Cindy? He didn't understand. And who was Stew? He cocked his head thoroughly confused.  
  
"I even thought you were beginning to like me, but I guess you were just biding your time instead, huh?"  
  
Where did this come from? Did this still have something to do with Cindy and this Stew person? He wondered still feeling baffled. Finn whined at her and butted her hand with his head. She yanked it away in anger.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? I know, it's 'cause I'm nothing but a weird little kid. So weird that even the kids at school think I'm weird and so I'm left with no friends. Got no one to talk to except for adults like Jackie and Uncle and Tohru and Captain Black, except they think I'm just a weird kid too and should stick with kids my own age. But when kids my own age don't accept me either, I'm left looking for alternatives. You were my alternative, and yet you go running off to the beautiful blonde or to the park because it's better then spending time with the weird kid!" Jade's lower lip quivered and she refused to look at Finn as she said all of that in a rush. It hurt her to say it. But it hurt her worse to keep it in where it just festered.  
  
Finn finally understood and felt guilty. He'd never known that was how it was for Jade. Sure he'd always wondered why she hung around Jackie and company when she should be playing with her friends. He didn't know she HAD no friends. Of course, at the time, he hadn't cared. Now he was finding out he DID care. Damn! He nuzzled her stomach with the top of his head, whining and hoping like crazy she wouldn't turn and walk away from him. Please let her forgive him! He thought anxiously. Please! He heard one stifled sob from her and braced for a volley of tears. None came, thankfully. But he felt her trembling hand reach up to his ear and scratch it. He pressed into her more, hoping she could see he was sorry. Trying to apologize for being stupid. She continued to scratch in his favorite place and he stayed right where he was unmoving.  
  
"Hey, it's Ninja Girl!" Called out a shrill and annoying voice.  
  
Jade groaned and gripped Finn's ears on either side, holding his head close to her.  
  
"That is the UGLIEST dog I've ever seen!" The same voice sneered as the kid approached.  
  
Ugly??? Finn took exception to that snide remark and tore away from Jade's grip to get a look at who was taunting them. It was those same kids that had made Jade want to leave the park. Great.  
  
"That's not a dog, it's a mutant." Called one of the other kids.  
  
The kid with glasses who seemed to be in charge of the group cackled, "Yeah. Can't even find a real dog, huh Ninja Girl? Is this your Teenage Mutant Ninja Dog? What, is it a cross between a horse and a bear?"  
  
"It's a giant rat." Another kid jibbed.  
  
"Zephyr happens to be a purebred Irish Wolfhound straight from Ireland!" Jade replied stoutly. "And if you aren't careful, he'll bite your butt off!"  
  
Finn had to admit that sounded like a swell idea. These kids were punks. He didn't understand why Jade didn't take them out herself. Who knows how many times she's taken him out by one of her kicks? Why doesn't she do the same to these brats? They most certainly deserve it!  
  
"It's nothing but an overgrown rat." The lead kid sneered and adjusted his glasses. "Phwew, and it SMELLS."  
  
"Zephyr does NOT smell!" Jade retorted, "I gave him a bath the other day!"  
  
"So," the lead kid ignored her, "weren't you going to show us some of your ninja moves? I don't see your dark pajamas. And here I was so hoping to see a show!"  
  
"Shut up, Stew!" Jade commanded.  
  
So THAT was Stew? Finn proceeded to growl low and took a threatening stance in front of Jade. The kids had the decency to back up.  
  
"If that mutant bites us, my dad will sue your stupid uncle!" Stew whined.  
  
Jade was pleased at Finn's response. Even when he wasn't growling, he still looked threatening. Growling and taking up that stance kicked everything up several notches. The kids thought it was prudent to hit the bricks at a run. Jade smiled and stroked Finn's back.  
  
"Thanks, Finn." She sighed. Still feeling the sting of being ostracized by her peers. She felt Finn lick her hand and smiled down at him. Her anger melting away. "We're a pretty good team."  
  
Finn was relieved that he was no longer in trouble with her. It perplexed him why she took those two incidences so personally. Jade took him for a walk around the park and talked to him this time. Finn felt better. They even jogged some, which helped even more. He was a big dog and needed room. He supposed if he HAD been turned into something like a Welsh Corgy, even though he wasn't Welsh, he wouldn't be having the same problems as cramped legs and what not.  
  
They also took breather and relaxed on the grass. Jade laying on her stomach and Finn beside her laying on his. She talked to him, imparting secrets he was pretty sure not even Jackie was privy to. Didn't she remember who he was? Why was she telling him all this? Shouldn't some of that stuff go into a diary or something? But she went on and on talking about personal stuff. Some of it made him want to blush if he could. It was girl stuff, after all. He wasn't used to talking about girl stuff. When he was with a woman, girl stuff was not the topic of conversation.  
  
"You're very easy to talk to, Finn."  
  
Finn rolled his eyes. Possibly because he couldn't talk back.  
  
"Perhaps we should get going. Still got to get through another chapter of The Outsiders." She led him back to Section 13.  
  
Finn followed. Does that mean she was going to read to him tonight? Was she going to let him know what happened or just leave him hanging? She'd read a chapter silently to herself the night before. Once back in her room, she gave him a summary of the previous chapter. Wasn't the same as reading it, but at least the chapter she read him made sense. She had curled up with him as she read and it didn't bother him like it had earlier. It felt nice to be trusted. He didn't like her to be angry at him. He didn't like anyone to be angry at him, technically, but it was becoming more important that Jade didn't get angry at him. Finn was worried. Was he turning more into a dog and leaving his humanity behind? Was he getting attached to Jade because she was his mistress? Or was he simply enjoying her company for a change?  
  
Jade seemed unaware of his worry. She played her video game in his 'lap' after reading. He rested his chin on top of her head and she didn't mind. He tried to think of something else. But there was nothing to think about. Jade only had words at her video game. He sighed. Was it really so bad being Jade's pet? With the exception of being locked in her room while she was away at school and having to deal with the rest of the Chan family, it wasn't so terrible. She was much kinder to him then he deserved.  
  
That night, Jade pulled her pillow and blanket off her bed and propped the pillow against Finn's side and then curled up with her blanket. Finn couldn't believe he was going to just let her sleep next to him like that, but considering the alternative, he decided he didn't mind.  
  
"Good night, Finn." She called to him and tugged the blanket up closer.  
  
Finn whined and lay his head down feeling more confused then ever. Maybe Jade intended to keep him as a dog forever.  
  
When Jade got back to Section 13 from school, she eagerly went up to her room. She knew Finn had taken to watching for her return and it made her feel needed. She liked that feeling. When she opened her door, she expected to be greeted by the huge animal, but found her room distressingly empty. Anxious, she inspected her room closer, maybe he was hiding? But after further inspection, it was clear Finn had somehow gotten out. Oh no! Jade bit her lip. He'd finally done what she knew he was always itching to do, roam freely around the facility with no one being the wiser a member of the Dark Hand was amongst them. Great! She was going to get it from Black for this! He didn't appear to like Zephyr and if he found the big dog snooping around without her in the more secure parts of the lab, she was going to get into so much trouble!  
  
"Darn you, Finn!" Jade was angry.  
  
Why did he have to do things like that? She sighed. Well, he WAS still a criminal. Being turned into a dog didn't make him any less of one. Why did she think she had the power to change all that? Maybe she thought that since Tohru had seen the light, maybe Finn could do the same as well. After all, Jackie was always into giving people second chances. She thought maybe she could make Finn into one of them too. Great, she thought to herself, that was the same problem Obi Wan Kenobi had with Vader. She was foolish to think that she alone could turn Finn to the good side.  
  
She hurried out of her room and began searching the lab.  
  
"Heh, Kepler, you seen my dog lately?" She asked the scientist who always had his attention on whatever the newest invention of the week was.  
  
The older man didn't bother looking up, "You mean the Wolfhound? No. By the way, you may want to step away from the atomizer."  
  
Jade backed up from the machine warily. "Um, thanks." She took off to look for the runaway. She looked high and low. On a hunch, she decided to see if he had found the chamber that held the talismans. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found he hadn't discovered their whereabouts as she inspected the door and found that all the talismans were accounted for. Where on earth was he? She wanted to know. Was he getting into some other kind of trouble? There were other things just as secret as the talismans that were kept in Section 13, things that could help out the Dark Hand if they managed to get their mitts on them.  
  
Great. Well, she looked everywhere important she could think of. Time to go to Jackie and let him know Finn was missing. She wasn't looking forward to that. But she had to tell him. Maybe Jackie would help her look after he got mad at her for being so irresponsible for letting him get out. She found Jackie soon enough. He was sipping coffee and reading the newspaper in the kitchen.  
  
Jade kicked the ground with the toe of her shoe nervously and clasped her hands behind her back. "Um, Jackie?"  
  
"Yes, Jade?" Jackie set down his coffee mug.  
  
"Um, I went into my room and I can't find Zephyr. I looked EVERYWHERE in Section 13 and he just isn't anyplace!"  
  
Jackie didn't look upset at all. "That is because Uncle had made another appointment for him at the vet. They are over there now."  
  
Jade blinked. "Another appointment? Why? He got all his shots yesterday."  
  
"Uncle liked the idea of breeding him. The vet had told him Zephyr had all the points that made him a purebred, just lacked the papers. He's found a breeder that is looking for a stud in San Jose."  
  
Jade's eyes widened with horror. "You're sending Zephyr to San Jose to breed?"  
  
"No."  
  
Jade sighed in relief.  
  
"They are taking samples and are going to use the process of artificial insemination." Jackie said unconcerned.  
  
The horror came back. "Why didn't anyone ask me if that's what I wanted to happen to my dog?"  
  
"Uncle was taken by the stud fee offer and the price the puppies will fetch. You know Uncle, how he is when his mind is made up. Why are you so upset? I thought you'd be pleased."  
  
"Does Zephyr know?"  
  
Jackie laughed, "Why would we tell a dog? It wont care. Don't worry. He'll be back later this evening."  
  
Jade wrung her hands together nervously. This was worse then she thought. Finn was going to freak.  
  
"Um, Jackie? How do they get the, well, samples?"  
  
"I don't know, Jade. Don't worry about it. Zephyr will be fine." He laughed, "You can tell him all about it if you want to when he comes back."  
  
Jade paled, but Jackie didn't notice because he went back to reading his paper. She didn't want to tell him.  
  
"Heh, you're right. What he doesn't know wont hurt him." She laughed nervously. "I wont tell him if you wont."  
  
"Um, okay, Jade." He took another sip of coffee and straightened the paper he was reading with a flick.  
  
"Great!" Jade beamed at him then backed out of the room. She'd run to her own room and sat on the edge of her bed. She bit her lip. Oh, Finn wasn't going to like this if he found out! She wasn't going to tell him, she decided. There wasn't anything he or she could do about it. So she wasn't going to plant one more strain on the guy. Jackie said he'd be back sometime this evening. She wondered if he'd have any idea what had happened. She felt the pang of jealousy return when she thought of Cindy. He was probably drooling all over her. Jade sighed. It didn't do her any good to think about it either. It only upset her and there was no way she could direct her nerves. Every time she was thinking 'poor Finn', the image of Cindy killed that thought. Jade grabbed a video game and tried to use that as a way to distract her from those distressing thoughts. It didn't work very well, but she continued to play if just to pass the time. She'd save reading her book once he got back.  
  
She had to wonder how Uncle got Finn to cooperate enough to go along with him. Finn made it very clear he didn't like Uncle or Jackie. Maybe Uncle used some sort of chi spell to calm Finn?  
  
Jade's door opened and Uncle was leading a groggy Finn into her room. Jade jumped up and rushed over to him. She knelt in front of a dazed Finn who could barely walk straight.  
  
"What did you do to him?" She asked upset and stroked the side of his head.  
  
"Horse was not cooperating. Anesthesia ve-e-e-ery potent! If all goes well, in two months, we'll have puppies!" Uncle sounded pleased at the last.  
  
"Why didn't you ask me if you could?" Jade wanted to know.  
  
Uncle gasped, "You taking exception to Uncle's wisdom? Aiya-a-a-a! Uncle and owner of Wolfhound bitch in San Jose was going to give you pick of the litter! I may have to reconside-e-er!"  
  
Jade clamped her hands over Finn's ears, but he was too out of it to pay attention to what was being said. "What will happen to the rest of the puppies?"  
  
"Sell them, of course!" Uncle said feeling peeved. "What else you do with puppies?"  
  
"Sorry, Uncle! You're right, of course. Can I still have pick of the litter?" Jade hoped she could save at least one of Finn's possible puppies from being sold across the country to complete strangers. Of course, who's to say the insemination would produce anything?  
  
Uncle put a finger to his chin in thought, "Maybe, if you prove you worthy of it!"  
  
Jade tried to grin big for him even though she didn't feel like it, "Sure thing, Uncle! You wont be sorry!"  
  
"Take horse. Uncle feeling like making mung bean sandwich." Uncle handed her the leash.  
  
Jade took the leash and sighed. She stroked Finn who flopped to the ground. She felt guilty for choosing to not tell him about what had happened at the vets that day. She sat cross-legged on the floor and pulled Finn's head onto her lap and pet his head. Finn closed his eyes and fell asleep. She continued to scratch his ears and tried to think of some way to make it up to him.  
  
To Be Continued--- 


	6. Part VI

You Made Me Beautiful: The Sequel  
Part Six  
Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins  
A Jackie Chan Adventures Fanfic  
  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Jackie Chan and subsequent characters belong to Jackie Chan and associates. It'd be pretty useless to sue me since I have nothing! I've made no profit nor will see any from this fic.  
  
Summary: With VampireNaomi's permission, I have taken it upon myself to continue her fic since she had no plans to. When we last saw Finn, he was at the mercy of the evil William and it seems no one is there to help the thief--- or is there?  
  
Finn had no clue what had transpired that afternoon. One minute he was waiting for Jade to return from school, the next, that old fart had come into the room and offered him some chicken salad. He'd scarfed it and the next thing he remembered, he woke up with his head cradled in Jade's arms. That was weird. He didn't remember Jade coming home. She seemed very happy to see him. He managed a weak tail wag which won him a good ear scratching.  
  
"Hi, Finn. Feeling any better?"  
  
A little, just confused, he wanted to say. Jade stroked him soothingly and he sighed. Oh well. Jade was home now. He was already starting to feel better, but he didn't want to move. When Jade pet him like that, he didn't want her to stop.  
  
Jade smiled and continued the attentions.  
  
Ten days had passed. Jackie had been truly amazed at how inseparable those two had become. Zephyr was shaping up to be a model house dog. He seemed to actually obey Jade and though he still showed active dislike towards anyone BUT Jade, Jackie trusted him. Which was strange. The dog was so massive and intimidating that you'd expect it to rip the head off anyone who came close. But he proved to be more docile then Jackie could have hoped for. He had placed pictures of Zephyr all over San Fran, to see if anyone had lost their dog. He hoped that that he had no previous owners, at least, any that would miss him. Jade was quite taken with him. So far, no one had responded to the ads.  
  
In fact, things had gotten quite routine. Jade was even less prone to getting in trouble with Zephyr around. The dog kept her attention away from possible danger and for Jackie, it had been a very peaceable ten days. He'd been able to go on an expedition without any surprise tag a-longs. It was nice for a change. Even Captain Black had to admit that Zephyr was an okay dog, though he still wasn't allowed to freely roam the facility.  
  
Jade no longer led Zephyr around with a leash in the compound. The big dog followed her obediently, almost, Jackie mused, like the two had an agreement between each other. He noted how she was always whispering something or other into the Wolfhound's ear, almost as if she was conspiring with the dog. But despite all that, Jackie was very pleased as to how she was handling the responsibility. He hadn't had to remind her to take care of Zephyr once.  
  
Jackie had tried to make friends with Zephyr on several occasions. The only time the dog let him get near without growling was if Jackie offered him something from the table. But even then, when Jackie would try to pet Zephyr, he'd receive a hearty growl and Jackie wouldn't push his luck further. He didn't want to know what it felt like to be bitten by the huge dog. Zephyr never warmed up to Uncle either. He didn't growl so much at Tohru as he did everyone else, but maybe that was because Tohru pretended the dog wasn't there. It was difficult to pretend a dog the size of a small pony wasn't hanging around. But hey, whatever worked.  
  
He'd felt anxious about the dog spending so much time cooped up in Jade's room all day. But he was constantly out and about and Uncle refused to tend to the animal and Tohru, well, it couldn't be helped. But Zephyr seemed to behave himself during the time. When he had been home, he'd often gone in to check on the dog. Jade always had left the television on for him to watch, or listen, or whatever. Jackie gave Jade some money to get the dog some toys to play with while she was at school. She'd gone nuts at the pet store. She was going to spoil that dog, he had thought to himself.  
  
Jackie glanced at the clock as he worked on the inventory for the latest exhibit at the museum he worked at. Jade was due home anytime now. She'd come bursting in, breeze past him to her room and take Zephyr out for a walk. The dog was finicky when it came to using the newspaper as a toilet for some reason. He would use it, but almost, only as if he had no other choice. It seemed he preferred going outside. Jade seemed to enjoy the walks. It got her outside and some exercise and most importantly, away from the lab. So Jackie didn't mind if one of Zephyr's habits actually helped him out. If Zephyr knew how appreciative Jackie was, would the dog still choose to only go outside when he could? Jackie went back to his inventory.  
  
Finn watched the clock anxiously. Jade should have been back forty- five minutes ago! He stared hard at the door as if that alone could produce the eleven-year-old that much faster. Jade hadn't said anything to him about being late. She always would tell him if she had a detention or something scheduled after school. On those days, he'd reluctantly used the newspaper. He minced his steps. He had to use the tree! Where was she? Jackie had looked in on him once earlier that day. He'd had to go to the restroom then, but not too badly. He wasn't about to let the Chan man take him for walkies! Only Jade had that, um, privilege?  
  
Almost two hours later still produced no Jade. Finn was getting worried now. This was not like her at all. Well, maybe she'd called in to one of her uncles for some unexpected school thing? If she had, it was unlikely Jackie would come in and give him the news so he'd know not to worry. He'd had to use the paper. He hadn't been able to hold onto it any longer. Where was she? He hopped upon the bed and worried at the rawhide bone she'd given him.  
  
Three hours since Jade was due home had passed and Finn was at her door, barking loudly and feeling very annoyed. Someone better tell him SOMETHING! He demanded to know where Jade was! He barked continuously for fifteen minutes before anyone came to the door. When it opened, Zephyr shoved his way out and looked around for Jade.  
  
"See, Uncle, even Zephyr knows something is wrong." It had been Jackie who had opened the door and let the dog out.  
  
Uncle harumphed and said something derogatory about the horse, but Finn ignored him.  
  
"Zephyr, will help us find Jade, won't you, boy?" Jackie talked at Finn.  
  
Finn heard the tension in Jackie's voice and knew his nemesis was worried. Ordinarily, he'd taken great pleasure in Jackie's fear, but this involved Jade, and she was missing and so Finn couldn't. Finn whined and for once when Jackie grabbed Finn's collar, he didn't growl. He had a feeling he knew what Jackie wanted out of him and he felt obliged to cooperate. Jackie hooked up the leash to his collar and shoved one of Jade's shirts into his snout. Finn wanted to roll his eyes. He already had her scent memorized. He didn't need an aide! He snorted and pulled away.  
  
Jackie almost had his arm pulled out of the socket. Zephyr was leading the way with Jackie holding onto his leash and barely keeping pace. Uncle, crossly commanded them to slow it down. Tohru could move a lot faster then it looked what with all his bulk. They were out of Section 13 and headed towards Jade's school. Zephyr never missed a beat. Jackie took note of the direction he was going and he knew the dog truly had Jade's scent.  
  
They made it to her school fast enough. The dog snuffed and snorted, walking in circles out in front of the school. Uncle grumbled and reminded Jackie if he had waited, he could have made a chi locator spell that was more reliable and a lot less ugly. But Jackie had said too much time had passed already and they couldn't wait any longer. So they followed Zephyr who had his nose constantly to the ground, using his sorry tracking skills to their utmost.  
  
Finn panicked if he lost the scent. Would go around in wide circles near the location until he caught it again. The trail led to the back of the school, towards the pitiful sprawl of a small greenbelt. The scents wafting in from that location were powerful and heady, but nothing could mask the scent he knew best. Her scent went in that direction. Strange. He stopped and went in circles again, trying to decipher something his eyes couldn't see. Two scents? One was Jade's, one was--- how could that also be familiar? He was confused and inhaled with all his might and held his breath, letting the scent linger untainted in his nostrils. It was foul. Finn snorted and tossed his head. The foul stench stayed. That stench mingled with Jade's trail too close for comfort for Finn.  
  
Nose back to the ground, he followed. He hesitated when he came across a rock. He rolled it over with his huge paws, his nose all over it. There was also a dark stain upon its surface. Finn did not like the way the rock smelled. It reminded him of the way his shoulder had smelled when it had been ripped open by William. God! Finn paused and trembled. He knew where that second scent came from! William! That monster had Jade! Oh God! Finn wanted to swear out loud but could only bark.  
  
"What is it, Zephyr? What have you found?" Jackie asked the dog.  
  
"Idiot horse tracked us all the way over here for a ro-o-o-o-ock?" Uncle whined unhappily.  
  
Finn smelled the rock. God! Please no, the dark stain, the metallic scent, that could be only one thing he smelled, blood, and it was Jade's! Finn whined and pawed the rock in agitation.  
  
"Zephyr found a clue, Uncle." Jackie stooped and picked up the rock, inspecting it. He too saw the dark stain and frowned, hoping he didn't suspect what that stain was. "Uncle. Look."  
  
Uncle adjusted his glasses unamused. "It is a rock!"  
  
"But look what's on the rock." Jackie instructed feeling irritated with Uncle's stubbornness.  
  
Uncle harrumphed and leaned in to get a closer look. Then gasped, "Ai-I-I-I-I-y-a-a-ah!"  
  
"What is it, Sensei?" Tohru asked respectfully from behind his teacher.  
  
"Jade's blood." Uncle nearly whispered.  
  
Finn pulled against the leash, trying to go towards the greenbelt.  
  
"Follow the horse!" Uncle ordered Jackie.  
  
"Yes, Uncle." Jackie sighed and did what he planned on doing anyway.  
  
They all followed the huge Wolfhound with trepidation. Through the small sliver of woods the trail led. Finn smelt other scents left by those small creatures that tended to hang out in such places and call it home. But he would not be distracted and continued on. He was trailed by the Chan clan. Finn could smell what must have been fear coming out in thick waves from those behind him. He couldn't blame them. He was terrified of what he might find, but he thought he had a clearer idea then they as to what he was leading them to. He knew William and it invoked a flurry of emotions for Jade, some of them he didn't want to understand because those feelings were more frightening then William himself.  
  
The small patch of woods broke out into a street that looked like it had seen better days. There was a row of abandoned buildings behind scheduled for demolition. But he could smell William and Jade, their scent trail led to the building, a building very much like the home Finn knew the beast was used to. The closer he drew near the building, the stronger the two main scents became. Underlying those were other scents that he was pretty sure was coming from William and Jade as well. He just hadn't the understanding of what those scents meant.  
  
He led them into one of the buildings. He could smell Jade all around. Finn hunted and he had a feeling they were getting closer and he knew he didn't want to see what was at the end of that trail of blood- scent.  
  
Valmont, Chow, and Ratso were hunkered beside a newspaper, trying to find any good leads for the next attempted robbery. Ratso happened to look up and spy Chan and his friends making great haste to get somewhere. It looked like they had a huge monster on a leash that was dragging Chan along like he was nothing.  
  
"Hey, Big V. Check out the Chan's." Ratso pointed.  
  
"Well, well." Valmont glowered at his enemies unbeknownst to Chan. "Looks like a party. Shall we follow and crash it?"  
  
"By all means." Chow was curious as well.  
  
"They're going into that building." Ratso took note.  
  
Valmont had them stop. "Then we wait and see."  
  
Jade was bound by old wire and cable that William had pulled out from the walls and she dangled from the rafters; her shoes a few feet from the ground. Her arms were bound by more cable. She had been there for a handful of hours. Somehow, that creature had gotten the jump on her. He'd startled her in the schoolyard after the last bell. She'd been knocked out and when she woke up again, there was a sharp pain on the back of her head. Jade had struggled against her bonds, but knew that William tied a good knot from experience.  
  
Suddenly, he was there, inches away from her nose. She hadn't heard his approach. She jerked at the sudden appearance. A spark of fear entered her. Jade had an idea of what William was capable of. He'd tormented Finn, now was she to be next?  
  
"You, I know you. You were the one who stole my perfect Red Hair. You and the bird are the very same." He made a show of smelling her. "You smell the same." He pulled his lips back in a terrifying grin that looked like it would split his face in two. "You stole my Red Hair. Now, you shall take his place. Though you are not as perfect as he. But your screams will be just as pleasing, though your smell is not."  
  
"Get away from me!" She shouted at him.  
  
But he only grinned broader and she saw those deadly rows of teeth. Those same teeth that had taken a bite out of Finn and now it looked like she was to be next.  
  
"Leave me alone, you freak! You're nothing but a wanna be boogie man!" She screamed uselessly at him. "I've seen Garbage Pail Kids dolls scarier then you!"  
  
William hissed. "Wicked tongue. Perhaps we should cut it out so it can only utter the sounds of screams!"  
  
He had her face in his iron grip. Jade struggled but it was no use. He was hopelessly stronger then she was and she was alone. Was this how it felt for Finn when he was in that place with William? She couldn't imagine feeling this way for however long he'd been there. From what she'd gathered, it had been a very long time.  
  
"And now you will scream!" William told her simply and to help the first scream along, he took his very long finger nail and poised it right above her collar bone. "Scre-e-e-eam for me-e-e-e!" He stabbed her through with his nail and her scream was high and piercing from the pain.  
  
William preened in that sound. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of her fear and of fresh blood. He kept his nail plunged deep inside her and threw his head back, grinning with fulfilled pleasure.  
  
"Beautiful screams, even from one such as you!" He breathed.  
  
"Stop it now!"  
  
Jade jerked around at the sound of her Uncle Jackie's voice. "Jackie- e-e-e-e! Help me!" She pleaded.  
  
"Jade!"  
  
Jackie dropped the leash and Finn lunged, Jackie and Tohru followed at a dead run. Finn hurled himself at William, but William knocked him aside. Jackie spun around and into a flying kick that knocked William to the ground. Tohru yelled and gave William a ground shaking body slam.  
  
"Alright Jackie and Tohru!" Jade cheered. "Zephyr!" She cried.  
  
Finn came up to her, snorting against the heavy scent of her blood. Now it was his turn to free her. Finn took hold of the wire cable with his teeth and pulled. He pulled with all his strength, but all he did was pull Jade along, his teeth could not cut the cable.  
  
Uncle materialized beside them. He grabbed the rope not far from where Finn gripped the rope with his teeth. Finn rolled his eye Uncle's way.  
  
"Uncle!" Jade called out happily.  
  
"Maybe horse has some sense after all." Uncle conceded then produced a pocket knife from his pants pocket. "He was the one who brought us here."  
  
Finn didn't growl at Uncle's closeness. It was about as mutual a compliment as either of them could give each other. Finn positioned himself under Jade. Uncle cut the last tie loose and Jade slipped free, sliding onto Finn's back.  
  
"Get her out of here." Uncle told him.  
  
Finn obeyed. Jade leaned forward and grabbed hold of his fur and he ran.  
  
"Jackie! Jade is safe!" Uncle called out.  
  
The monster looked like it was knocked out from Tohru's body slam. Tohru stood and shrugged. "What do we do with it now?"  
  
Jackie faced Tohru, not certain. Whatever this beast was, it was dangerous. He couldn't let such a creature roam freely around San Francisco. "I'll call Captain Black and get a containment team over here."  
  
Tohru nodded, satisfied. But then asked, "Will Jade be alright?"  
  
Jackie's brows creased with concern for his niece. "You know Jade."  
  
Tohru chuckled and nodded. Then fell forward from a blow to the head. Jackie backed up. The monster had been playing dead, it seemed. Tohru was knocked out cold and Jackie knew the man wasn't playing.  
  
Jackie gave a startled yelp as the monster ran at him, then dodged him at the last minute, running past him full tilt. Where was it going, Jackie wondered. Then his blood ran cold. The monster acted as if it had unfinished business--- with Jade.  
  
Finn had her out of the building and stopped running when he reached the street, waiting for the rest of the Chan's to come out. He panted from the exertion but felt very pleased with himself. He'd found Jade! Found her before any major harm had come upon her!  
  
"Finn!" Jade rubbed her head against his neck. She was in pain but she felt safe. "You came for me. I thought I was alone there." She kissed his neck. "Thank you." A little of her blood dropped onto his hair.  
  
Finn felt good and yet flustered at the same time. Why'd she have to do things like that to him? Why did she have to confuse him like that? Just when he thought he had a handle on how he felt about her, she went and upped the stakes. She leaned fully across his back, wrapping her arms around him. She buried her face into his neck. Finn heaved a shaky sigh.  
  
The two were surprised when they were knocked to the ground. Finn felt someone step squarely on his stomach and then step away. The scent told him it was William. William? If William was here, then where was Chan? Finn suddenly felt frantic. NO! That bastard was still after her! He forced himself up and staggered as he tried to find his footing.  
  
He stumbled and turned, seeing William pick Jade up by the neck. Hate pushed him forward. William would harm no one else after that day! He threw himself at William. Jackie and Uncle ran from the building in time to see. Tohru followed soon after, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Finn clamped his jaws around William's neck. He wasn't about to let go. His snarls were muffled by the effort to keep hold of the now yowling William. Jade was being jerked around like a rag doll. William had a choice, drop the hostage and defend himself, or keep a hold of Jade and let his throat be ripped out by an enraged Finn. William seemed to realize those were the only two options. In anger, he threw Jade several feet from him like she was a cord of wood. She hit the ground hard, sprawling. Finn didn't let William go. He wanted William to suffer. To writhe and shriek in pain like the monster had made him writhe and shriek. And more importantly, to make the beast pay for what he'd done to Jade. Finn had come to terms with the fact that he loved Jade. It had been a rough ride and sometimes Finn had wondered if he was being punished. But now he knew better. He loved her and it would kill him if anything had happened to her.  
  
Jade had been tossed away from the two groups that surrounded them. Her head hurt and she had new scrapes from skidding across the ground from the toss. She rubbed her chin. It had hit the ground, making her teeth clatter painfully. It was bleeding from a new cut. Her wrists and palms ached as well as her stomach, which had gotten road burn from the fall and from her sweatshirt being pushed up because of the skid. She felt shaky and managed to lift her upper body up. She wanted to see what was going on. She'd been jerked around so much by William, she hadn't a chance to see anything. But she thought she had heard Finn's snarling while William jerked her around by her neck.  
  
Now she could see everything and she was speechless. Finn, the very same Finn who always tended to run when he had the option to save his hide had a death grip on the very dangerous and vicious William. William had no compunction against killing, Jade sensed, while Jackie didn't even like to draw blood. Finn would run from Jackie when it became clear he wasn't going to win, and now, even though it was clear that Finn could never win such a battle with William, he was giving it his all.  
  
She wanted to stop it, to go and help Finn somehow who was wriggling and twisting as his jaws remained clamped on Williams neck. William was clawing and cursing at Finn's huge body, trying to knock Finn silly and gut him in the process. She wanted to help, but there wasn't anything she could do, just watch in horror and wait for it to end, and she feared she wasn't going to like the ending. William would win. She knew it and it made her want to cry.  
  
Valmont and Chow and Ratso watched the scene with interest. Valmont knew the Chan's had been up to something and was pleased he'd followed his hunch. Now was the perfect time to rid himself of that parasite William.  
  
"Chow," Valmont said with his usual authority, "Get out your gun."  
  
"Um, okay, Valmont." Chow did as he was instructed.  
  
"Kill William."  
  
Chow balked. "Um-m-m-m. But the dog---"  
  
Chow was unable to get a clean shot because of the big dog was completely blocking William. Finn in his dog form while standing, was as tall as a man, but taller then William.  
  
"SO?" Valmont demanded crossly.  
  
Chow hesitated. "But I'll kill the dog."  
  
Valmont gave him a withering look and Chow wilted. Chow was going to hate himself in the morning. He aimed his gun, trying to get a good shot, but the dog just wasn't going to make that possible. He held his breath, aimed for a place where he thought the bullet would go straight through unhindered and hit it's main target. It was a good thing Jade had her attention centered on the fight in front of her or else she would have done something stupid like get in the way of the shot. Chow squeezed the trigger.  
  
Jade was watching Finn struggle with William. The creature had raked long bloody claw marks all down Finn's side and yet Finn still didn't let go. She knew Finn was in pain. She wanted so badly to go to him. She finally knew it for what it was. She loved Finn. Then she heard a sound. A loud, ear-splitting thunderous noise made her jump. That sounded like a gun--- at close range too. And just a split second after she heard the shot, she saw Finn convulse and heard his yelp of pain.  
  
William roared. Finn heard the sound and knew the white hot pain for what it was. He'd been shot. And it hurt like Hell! William ripped Finn from him, flesh and other tissue tore from the neck from the forceful extraction. The beasts blood poured down Finn's throat, choking him. It was disgusting and he tried to spit it out, but Finn was too busy with being tossed across the road in much the same way Jade had been, but in the opposite direction. Finn landed on his back and rolled a few times before he came to a halt. He was bleeding in so many places, he couldn't pin point where it hurt the most. He didn't even feel like he could get up again. He just lay there on his side, bleeding and wondering if this was really it, if he was going to really die right there. He didn't even have the energy to turn over to see if Jade was safe and that distressed him. He could hear the commotion, the multiple gun shots from behind him and knew someone, probably the Dark Hand was taking William out. Where had they come from? He sighed. He was just someone who had gotten in the way. That was all he ever was, he supposed. Perhaps it was best for him to die now. At least he'd die a hero instead of as the coward he knew he really was.  
  
"FINN!" Tears were thick in Jade's eyes. She saw Finn get shot. She didn't want to believe it!  
  
That outburst gave everyone pause. Jackie, body singing with adrenaline just waiting to be released wondered why Jade cried out the Enforcers name. Finn wasn't even there, come to think of it. Valmont was there as well as Chow and Ratso--- he hadn't even stopped to wonder why Finn wasn't there as well like usual. Jade's eyes were for the downed Zephyr. The dog had been shot. It was a shame. It was probably dead. It confused Jackie to no end.  
  
Jackie wanted to go to his niece, but he wasn't sure if William was really down for the count. It looked like he was, but none of the Chan's and none of the Dark Hand were willing to approach and make sure the creature was dead. Jackie couldn't go to Jade because she was on the opposite side. If he went to her, he'd be directly in Chow's line of fire.  
  
Jade stood and bolted. The movement made Chow, who was already feeling jumpy, draw a bead on her. His finger was still poised on the trigger and he was freaked out. He exhaled heavily and pointed his weapon up, letting her go to her dog. Weird how she named that mongrel after Finn, he thought.  
  
"Jade!" Jackie anxiously watched as she paid no heed to the gun wielding Dark Hand or to the monster that might not be dead. She breezed past them both and made it safely to Zephyr's bloody side. Jackie's heart remembered to beat again after that moment. Why'd she have to do things like that?  
  
Jade knelt by Finn's head. The tears left long, wet tendrils down her cheeks.  
  
Finn wasn't even aware of Jade's presence. He was concentrating on staying alive and it took a lot of effort. He heard sobbing somewhere from behind him but didn't have the energy to roll over and see. He lay there, tongue lolling on the street, his muzzle, teeth, and tongue coated in William's blood. He stared down the empty street, wondering at the sudden silence. The only noise he could detect was a continuous sobbing. He wondered if William was dead then, because he heard nothing from the monster. Finn felt two hands upon his head. They were shaking as his head was gently lifted and pulled into a lap. The scent he came to know better then his own hit him hard and he knew who it as that was holding him, knew who was crying over him. Jade.  
  
Relief like he'd never felt warmed him. She was alive. He hadn't been sure after she'd been tossed to the side like that. He hadn't had a chance to inspect her wounds, to see if she was truly all right.  
  
"Finn!" She sobbed his name, her body bent double as she held him to her. "I'm so sorry! Don't leave me!"  
  
Finn whined which brought another shuddering sob from Jade. Her hands caressed his head. When they neared his muzzle, Finn licked her fingers. Finn sighed, at least he wasn't going to die alone and forgotten. He had a feeling Jade would never forget him. It made him feel better.  
  
"Don't give up on me, Finn!" Jade whispered urgently into his ear. "Look. See this?" She whipped the monkey talisman out of her pocket and showed it to him. After the time she thought Finn had escaped to retrieve the talisman to change himself back, she'd go in there every day and hold it captive, much the same way she'd held Finn. She'd return it at night before anyone was the wiser. "I give you you're humanity back, Finn. As long as you promise you wont die!"  
  
Finn whined again. His muzzle pressing against her stomach. The power of the talisman struck him. He was filled with magic once more. The change was instantaneous. The next thing Finn knew, he was back in his human form before a shocked bunch of onlookers. But Jade still clung on to Finn's head. She ran her fingers through his red hair, much the same way she'd stroked through Zephyr's.  
  
"Don't die on me, Finn!" She sobbed and wished she had the foresight to have brought the horse as well.  
  
It took most of his energy to reach up and grasp her hand in his. She could feel how little strength he had and was fearful. He placed her hand just behind his ear, in that place he'd loved her to scratch him as a dog. His hand flopped down, it's strength utterly spent.  
  
"Don't cry for me, Argentina." He tried to make light of it in his usual way. The joke fell flat though.  
  
Jade tried to smile at that, but all that got out of her was a hopeless moan. She continued to stroke his head, unaware of Jackie and the others approach.  
  
"Jade?" Jackie was trying to make sense of it all. Had Finn been Zephyr all along? But--- why? How? Duh with the how, Jackie reminded himself as he saw the talisman in Jade's hand. He was going to have to have yet another stern talk with her about those. But he took one long look at the badly injured and bleeding Finn whom she was crying over and pulled out his cell phone, calling for an ambulance.  
  
Chow stared, his gunhand limp at his side. He'd never felt so wretched before now as he looked at the body of what was probably his best friend. He'd shot his friend. Probably killed him! Chow let the gun drop and he began to tremble.  
  
"I think this is our cue to go, boys." Valmont took one long look at Finn and also noted that no one was paying them any attention, which was a good thing.  
  
Chow couldn't move, could hardly think of anything else. He almost went to Finn, but Ratso stopped him with a strong hand on his shoulder. Chow felt sick inside. He wanted to hurl right there. Ratso seemed to understand Chow's needs and helped the smaller Chinese man away as quickly as he could. The last thing they wanted to do was be around when the authorities showed up.  
  
Jade never stopped petting Finn. She never stopped crying either. She looked up, vision fully blurred from her tears when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Jade, an ambulance is on it's way." She heard Jackie say.  
  
She stifled a sob and rubbed her eyes with one hand, the other gripped at Finn's red hair. "Is he going to die?"  
  
Jackie knelt down beside his niece and the criminal she was hugging. Finn was laying there, his white jacket and pants were shredded and bloody. He could see where the monster had tried to gut Finn and almost succeeded. Finn lay there in a pool of his own blood. The Irishman's head lay in the lap of his niece. He could see the blood of the creature coating Finn's lips and smeared all over his face. Jackie realized Finn had risked his life to save that of Jade's. The least he could do was get the man needed medical attention and keep Captain Black from arresting him. He had a feeling Jade would never forgive him or Captain Black if that happened.  
  
"I don't know, Jade." Jackie felt uncomfortable watching Jade coddle Finn that way. It was very intimate. But he'd feel like a cad if he made her stop.  
  
Finn had been Zephyr the whole time. That thought kept running through Jackie's head as they waited for help to arrive. Finn, a dangerous member of the criminal organization of the Dark Hand. Who knew how many times this very man had tried to hurt and maim him, Uncle, Tohru, and especially Jade? He trusted Zephyr, but he didn't know if he could ever come to make himself trust Finn even though it turned out they were one in the same. Jackie shook his head. Finn had slept in his niece's room. Had Jade just forgotten that the dog was really Finn and just saw him as a dog and nothing more? But he looked at the way she hugged Finn, the way she wept and knew that she had remembered the whole time it was Finn. But why? Jackie wanted to know. Why had Finn been turned into a dog and kept that way?  
  
Finn had no strength left. He had no idea he had lost so much blood. He wished he knew whether or not William was still alive. But he cracked an eye open and found not only Jade close by, but Jackie as well and knew Jackie would not fuss over him or Jade if William still posed any kind of threat. He closed his eyes again feeling oddly comforted in her arms. He was tired. Bone tired. Was it the sleep of death he was falling into, he wondered. It was peaceful, not scary at all like he thought dying would be. He didn't get much past that thought before the darkness took him.  
  
To Be Continued--- 


	7. Part VII

You Made Me Beautiful: The Sequel  
Part Seven  
Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins  
A Jackie Chan Adventures Fanfic  
  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Jackie Chan and subsequent characters belong to Jackie Chan and associates. It'd be pretty useless to sue me since I have nothing! I've made no profit nor will see any from this fic.  
  
Summary: With VampireNaomi's permission, I have taken it upon myself to continue her fic since she had no plans to. When we last saw Finn, he was at the mercy of the evil William and it seems no one is there to help the thief--- or is there?  
  
(Author's Note: Well, looks like we're nearing the end of our little sordid tale. I had an incredible time writing this--- pretty much preoccupied my life for a few weeks there! Oh, and for those whom are curios as to how I got the name Zephyr, I had a dream--- it was either right before or just when I first started writing this fic that I dreamed I had a German Shepherd and his name was Zephyr. Wanted to honor him in my fic. So, now you know. And yeah, yeah, more OOCness! Anyway, let the saga continue!)  
  
The first thing that made Finn realize he wasn't dead was the pain. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but it was there, constant and, well, painful. He opened his eyes. Where was he? Oh, looked like a hospital. A prison hospital? He wouldn't be surprised. He blinked. Cool--- he could see in color again! He lifted his hand in front of his face and wriggled all five of his fingers. Gotta love the human hand! Finn took a look at his own attire. Typical hospital clothes. He sighed, how the Hell was he going to pay for this? Not like the Dark Hand had an insurance option plan or anything. He prayed it WAS the prison hospital because then he'd have nothing to worry about.  
  
He lifted the covers of the bed and raised his robe. Ah, those were right where he left them last. Nice to see they were in place and unharmed. He hadn't even thought to worry about it until that moment. Weird. It was like he was slowly swimming back to the land of humanity. His brain could only handle one complex human problem at a time at the moment.  
  
A nurse came in. Finn's outlook perked up. She was cute!  
  
"Oh! You're awake!"  
  
"Yeah. Where am I?" He'd ask her out on the third question.  
  
She smiled. "At the hospital, silly. You must be hungry. I'll have a tray ready for you." And she turned on her heels and left before Finn could ask for her name.  
  
Crap. Finn sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Ugh. It was filthy. He probably looked like Hell. He sure felt like Hell. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain. When he did that, a familiar face popped into his head. It was Jade's. God! His eyes flew open. Was she all right? He should have asked the nurse if she'd known anything about the Chan's welfare. He'd just been too distracted by the sight of a pretty face to think much beyond his groin. Crap.  
  
A man brought a tray of food in. Crap again. Where was the female nurse? Finn took a good look at the man. He didn't seem to be like any orderly one normally found in a prison hospital. Come to think of it--- neither did the woman.  
  
"This isn't a prison hospital, is it?" Finn wanted to know.  
  
The guy who was setting his tray of food up on the little L-shaped rolling table that slid over the bed, looked surprised. "No, this is County Hospital." He gave Finn a long look that wasn't friendly. "Why, is that where you SHOULD be?"  
  
Finn waved him off nervously, "No, no. I'm just confused is all. I've been out of it for, um--- well, not really sure how long." That distressed him, the not knowing.  
  
"You've been out of surgery for a full day." The orderly told him.  
  
Finn groaned. Great., maybe there was someway he could sneak out without having to pay the bill.  
  
"You in pain? Need some medication?"  
  
"Um, yeah." Well, it was true.  
  
"I'll see what the doc says about that. Now you eat this up. Go slow. Your stomach was messed up pretty bad. What, did you walk through a blender of something?"  
  
"Or something." Finn mumbled as he looked at the plain soup placed before him. Smelled like chicken broth. Plain, boring, and yet wonderful chicken broth. It wasn't dry dog food that was for sure. Dog food--- he morosely thought of Jade again as he sipped his soup. "Hey, do you know if a young girl by the name of Chan was admitted here?"  
  
"I have no idea. I'm just the orderly." The man said.  
  
The orderly left Finn to eat his bland meal. His thoughts were dark and unpleasant. He tried to marvel in the novelty of being able to use a spoon and feed himself, but his thoughts would not be distracted. There was no way he could enjoy his human food with that constant worry.  
  
He finally finished his soup and he pushed the rolling tray out of his way. He had to take a leak. He slid to the side of the bed and used the portable I.V. gadget to help him stand. Finn found he was a bit shaky on his feet, but then again, it had been a while since he'd stood upright. Stretching a bit beforehand, he then slowly shuffled over to the bathroom that was luckily not too far from the bed. To use the toilet again! That he couldn't help but get excited over. Damn it was drafty wearing that so- called robe. It only covered the front bits and only barely. The back was something else entirely. Easy enema access? Mindful that the pretty nurse or that orderly stooge could walk in his room at any moment, he closed the door to the privy.  
  
Jade had been very anxious to see Finn again. Even after her short time under the surgeons knife to mend her shoulder and the new stitches she sported on her chin, she was about to drive Jackie batty with her worry over the Dark Hand member.  
  
"He is still a bad guy, Jade." Jackie reminded her as she pulled him along to the room they had been told Finn was in.  
  
"He's my friend, Jackie!" She insisted. "I have to see for myself that he's all right." She wanted to see him for other reasons too, but she was not about to voice those facts to her Uncle.  
  
Jackie sighed loudly, "Jade. I know he saved your life and all, but I still don't feel right about not telling Captain Black about him being here."  
  
"What, so he'd be easy pickings?" Jade asked angrily. "Finn and I have an understanding. He'll never hurt me." The look on Jackie's face was plain, "Well, he'll never hurt me anymore. I promise!"  
  
"What was he doing as a dog anyway, Jade?"  
  
"Later, Jackie! This is Finn's room!" She opened the door wide. "A- a-a-a—a-aw!" There was no one in it.  
  
"You sure this is where he is?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Look at the bed, and well, SOMEone had to have eaten that food." She pointed at the evidence, hoping that she hadn't just missed him. They couldn't have let him out already, could they? She was feeling pretty rotten and she was a lot better off then Finn had been. Her bottom lip protruded in her disappointment.  
  
They heard the knob to the bathroom turn and saw the door open. A bedraggled Enforcer limped out, using the I.V. stand as a walking aide. Jade inhaled with excitement and a big grin split her face.  
  
"FINN!" She ran to him and he barely had time to brace himself for impact. She hugged his legs and he almost tripped, but steadied himself once more.  
  
If he was the old Finn, he'd have been extremely annoyed, but the new Finn welcomed the embrace. "Jade! I've been asking after you and no one could tell me anything!" He managed to stoop and she attached herself to his neck. She heard the familiar jingling there and looked. She smiled sadly, he was still wearing Zephyr's collar and tags. "You look better then all right." He was relieved.  
  
Jade hugged him tight and Finn was glad he had the arms to finally hug her back. He'd never hugged the kid before. She was so small and looked so frail, but he knew better. He managed to shuffle back to the bed slowly while carrying her in one arm and set her down so she was standing on the mattress.  
  
"Finn."  
  
"Chan." Finn greeted Jackie coolly. He felt Jade grab him from behind and he felt a moment of panic from the old times but she only wrapped her arms around him, almost protectively.  
  
"Jackie-e-e-e."  
  
Jackie and Finn stared at each other. Finn knew the man was trying to come to some sort of decision about him. After all, he'd put the Chan's through so much grief over the years, he knew that Jackie might have a hard time with his new lot on life.  
  
"I'm quitting the Dark Hand." Finn told him.  
  
That surprised Jackie, but not Jade.  
  
Finn nodded, "I'm going straight."  
  
"Why--- because of Jade?" Jackie asked disbelieving.  
  
Finn shrugged, "Partly, but why should I work for someone who leaves me to die? Jade didn't leave me to die." He smiled, "Twice."  
  
Jackie didn't understand what he meant by twice. Was there another time he didn't know about? He looked over Finn's shoulder at Jade who had her chin resting on the villain's shoulder and had her arms wrapped about him. There was something that Jade wasn't telling him, he knew. Something had happened between those two when he wasn't around. It made him uncomfortable and he didn't know if he could ever get Jade to tell him what had happened. He watched as Finn patted Jade's clasped hands with one of his own. For the first time since he'd known Finn, he saw true compassion behind those green eyes. He looked down just a bit and saw Zephyr's tags, then looked back into those green eyes.  
  
"Well, I do believe in second chances." Jackie finally conceded and held his hand out to Finn.  
  
Finn hesitated. Jade gave him a quick squeeze. He took Jackie's hand and they shook.  
  
"Well, now I know why you didn't ever want me to pet you." Jackie tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"And no more newspaper!" Jade exclaimed happily from behind.  
  
Finn smirked, "Never much cared for the Times anyway."  
  
That brought a smile out of Jackie.  
  
"Jackie?" Jade asked uncertainly, "Can I have some time alone with Finn?"  
  
"I don't know, Jade."  
  
She grabbed the collar around his neck and made the tags jangle. Damn, Finn thought. He was still wearing that? He'd gotten so used to it, he'd forgotten it was on. "You left me alone with Zephyr! I even slept next to him!"  
  
Finn covered his eyes with a hand. God, that sounded SO bad!  
  
"Please, Jackie?"  
  
Jackie didn't want to. Zephyr was a far cry from Finn. But still---  
  
"Please, Chan." That from Finn.  
  
Jackie gave in. "Okay. Just remember, I'm right outside the door." He told Jade and gave Finn a look of warning.  
  
The door closed and Jade sighed and whispered to herself. "Alone at last."  
  
"Hey, kid. I really need to lie back down. William did a real number on me." As Jade moved to the foot of the bed, Finn crawled back in and the fear came back as he just realized he'd totally forgotten about that creature! "Damn! Jade--- William?"  
  
Jade reached out and stroked Finn's shoulder like she had done to Zephyr so many times. Nuts, she thought, she was going to have to remember not to do that in public. "Chow shot him to death. Right after--- right after he shot you."  
  
Finn didn't know that was how it happened. He had been preoccupied with William. He'd not even laid eyes on the Dark Hand during the whole thing. Chow shot him? To get to William. And knowing Chow, it was probably by Valmont's orders--- or Shendude's. Chow wouldn't have known the dog was really him. He couldn't blame Chow. Not for that, at least. There were other things he could blame the smaller Enforcer of, like deserting him, leaving him at the mercy of William, but he couldn't blame Chow for shooting him.  
  
Jade looked at Finn worriedly. She saw him struggle to digest this information that was probably all new to him.  
  
"Why am I not under arrest?" Finn wanted to know as he maneuvered his tired and aching body under the blankets. Jade was still sitting on the bed. When he got himself into a comfortable position, he suddenly found Jade crawling up to nestle in the crook of his arm. She half lay on him and he hugged her, not used to the contact. She snuggled under his chin and he closed his eyes.  
  
"As a favor to me and to you. For saving my life." Jade told him. "It was Uncle Jackie's idea."  
  
Finn pondered over that one.  
  
"Also, Jackie managed to get your bill sent to Section 13. You don't have anything to worry about." Jade told him and heard the gusty sigh of relief. So, he had been worrying about that too. Sometimes, she was glad she wasn't a grown up just yet. Too many worries. She didn't want to tell him why the bill was routed to Section 13. She knew Uncle felt guilty about the artificial insemination. They'd been contacted by the bitch's owner the other day and had been informed that the sample had worked and she had conceived. Jade had no idea how to tell Finn he was about to be the father of a batch of puppies in a couple of months. So Uncle had gotten Jackie to reroute the hospital bill. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like crap." Finn said truthfully.  
  
Jade hugged him and was rewarded with a squeeze from him. It felt so good to be in his arms. To be alone with him, but she was just a kid. The only reason she wished she was a grown up at the moment was so she could kiss him and not get in trouble.  
  
"Finn." She sighed and curled up tighter against him. Her hand stroked the opposite side of his face gently.  
  
Finn's eyes flew open. The way she said his name, God, he'd had someone call his name like that before by only one person, an ex-girlfriend from about ten years ago. The way Jade had said it, it was nearly synonymous with the words 'I love you.' Damn!  
  
"Jade. Please don't do that to me."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You say my name like you're in love with me."  
  
She bit her lip, "But--- I am."  
  
Finn groaned. "Jade, please don't. You're going to get me in trouble. Jackie'd rip my arms off if I touched you. When did this happen, Jade?"  
  
"I don't know." She opened her eyes and saw the tags. Her fingers slipped from his face to the metal tags. "I just do."  
  
Finn cursed the Irish luck that he'd never had. Why couldn't Jade be just a smidgen older? God, she'd be a knock out when she came of age. It wasn't fair.  
  
"You know we can't do anything together." Finn said sadly.  
  
The pain in her heart for that knowledge lessened by a miniscule degree when she heard the sound of, was that regret in his voice? "I know." She whispered almost to herself. "I wish I was older." If she was older, she'd be doing much more then just hugging him, she wasn't sure what it'd be she'd be doing since she had nil experience in that arena, but she'd love to be doing whatever it was with him.  
  
They stayed silent like that for about five minutes, each tasting the bitterness of despair.  
  
"Got something to give you." Finn said at last.  
  
Jade lifted her head expectantly, hoping that he meant to give her the kiss she craved. Instead, she saw him reach back behind his head and unbuckle Zephyr's collar. The tags made a sad music as he removed the last remnants of his dogness. He held the hand out that clasped the folded collar.  
  
Jade's lower lip quivered. "Don't you want to keep that? After all, Cindy gave it to you."  
  
Finn sighed then traced his finger from his other hand down her cheek. "Not Cindy again. You really are mental about that, aren't you?"  
  
Jade turned away from him angrily, feeling tears forming again, burning hot in her eyes. Finn gently turned her back to face him. "I'm sorry, Jade. Sorry about so many things. So many things that have happened that I can't undo. The whole Cindy thing, being such a louse, trying to hurt you and your uncle's. God, those pig and rooster talismans, I'm sorry I tried to blast you!" He hung his head. Hopeless, all of it was hopeless!  
  
The young Chan's anger melted away. She lightly reached out and traced Finn's mouth with a finger. Finn raised his head. She withdrew her hand when she read the nervous look on those green eyes. "I'm sorry too." She took the collar from him, noting how some of the silver dog hair was still stuck in the nylon. She was really going to miss Zephyr. She then remembered that she had something that belonged to Finn. "I've kept this safe for you." She removed the medallion from her neck and held it out to him in her free hand.  
  
Finn grinned and accepted it. Jackie walked in just as he was putting it back around his neck.  
  
"Jade, time for us to go."  
  
Jade didn't want to leave. She wanted to be with Finn just a little bit longer! But she knew if she pressed Jackie, he'd not like the idea and so she just sighed. "Okay. Bye, Finn. See you soon?"  
  
"We'll see what happens." Finn said cautiously, hoping Jade wouldn't give Chan any clues as to her true feelings towards him.  
  
Jade gave him one final hug and then slid off the bed. She and Jackie left Finn alone to contemplate how cruel life truly was. Finn wasn't alone for long, however. About five minutes later, he spied Chow and Ratso slipping into the room. They both looked like they'd been sneaking around the hospital and he guessed they were trying to make certain the Chan's had not see them.  
  
"You're alive!" Chow said relieved.  
  
"Hey, you're not a dog anymore." Ratso observed.  
  
"So, now you two are back to speaking with me? Last I remembered, I was just an irritating burr in your shorts." Finn said hotly.  
  
Chow balked, "Um, well, you know how it goes."  
  
"No. I don't." Finn muttered angrily.  
  
"When we noticed you weren't around---"Chow began.  
  
"After how long was this?" Finn demanded.  
  
Chow responded with just the right amount of frustration, "Long enough to realize you were really gone. I went to Big V. I asked after you and he said you'd gone. I demanded to know where to and why hadn't we been told. He wasn't exactly forthcoming."  
  
"Yeah, we had no idea you were held captive by the Chan's and turned into their pet dog." Ratso said.  
  
"That isn't what happened! I was prisoner elsewhere, held by William, that monster you shot! He tortured me, slowly! And the only one who came to save me was Jade Chan! None of you did anything to help me! That, and it was Shendude who GAVE me to William! And you two did nothing!"  
  
Chow and Ratso had the grace to look shocked.  
  
"But, we didn't know!" Chow said. "I TOLD you! If we'd known---"  
  
"If you two had known, would you have tried to free me?" Finn wanted to know. He knew the answer and it wasn't a pleasant one. Their silence was all he needed. "And that's that. You can tell Valmont I quit."  
  
Chow and Ratso exchanged distressed looks.  
  
"No fooling, Finn?" Chow asked sadly.  
  
Finn had meant what he'd told Chan. "Yes. I'm through. Maybe I'll see you two around San Fran. Maybe not."  
  
When the two Enforcers departed, Finn lay back in his bed and closed his eyes, feeling depressed and wasted. His life sucked. Always had, always would. Why couldn't he ever catch a break? Then he recalled he had caught one break, and that spot of goodness was Jade. He smiled then drifted off to sleep.  
  
Finn walked up the familiar steps to the old man's shop. He was nervous. He hadn't seen Jade at all in over two months. Finn had tried to get his life back into order during that time and it had been a full time job. Speaking of jobs, he got his old job as a wedding singer back and worked in a music store on the side to help supplement his income. He hadn't gotten back in contact with Jade, primarily because he was still rather freaked out by this school girl crush of hers. He didn't know if she could keep her feelings in check in front of Chan. But, he wanted to see her again. Just to see how she was doing.  
  
He walked in. The place hadn't changed, but he had. He didn't see Uncle, but Chan was there behind the counter.  
  
"Hello, Finn."  
  
"Hello, Chan."  
  
"Come to see Jade?"  
  
Finn nodded.  
  
Jackie looked uncomfortable, "Um, she's going to be back within the hour. You can wait here, if you want."  
  
"I think I will."  
  
Uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So-o-o—o, what have you been doing with yourself? Jade's been upset that you haven't stopped by."  
  
Finn shrugged, "I'm here now. I've just been--- busy. Working."  
  
"A job? That's admirable, Finn." Jackie sounded pleased.  
  
"I'm not working to please you, Chan." Finn said annoyed. "I'm trying to relearn how to operate within the system. Not been easy."  
  
"No, I guess not." Jackie agreed.  
  
"How's she been?" Finn wondered.  
  
"Jade? Well, she misses you, or I guess it's Zephyr she misses. Though, that was STILL you, I guess." Jackie tried. "But she's her usual self otherwise. You know, it just isn't the same fighting the Dark Hand with you not around."  
  
Finn snorted but didn't say anything. They periodically talked about mundane things. It was weird, Finn thought. He'd never had just a regular conversation with Chan. He was a descent enough guy, he supposed, when he wasn't in the way of something you wanted.  
  
The door opened. "Jackie! You gotta come see! He's so---"Jade stopped in mid sentence, the cardboard box she was holding almost got dropped, "Finn!" She hurriedly gave the box to Uncle who was behind her. He nearly fumbled the pass, but kept the box from toppling dangerously to the floor. Jade ran to Finn.  
  
Finn squatted and she nearly bowled him over as she glomped him.  
  
"Hi, kid." Finn greeted her, hugging her back. "Sorry for the delay, but life happens, you know."  
  
"You could have called." She admonished him.  
  
"I don't have a phone."  
  
"You could have come over and visited me." She said, pouting.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jade." He didn't have the heart to tell her that he had almost thought about turning around and going back home when he was just at the door of the shop. He was scared. Scared of Jade's feelings, and scared of his own. He was disgusted with himself. She was a kid, for crying out loud! "So, what's in the box?"  
  
There was dead silence to that question. Jade pulled away from him and hung her head. Finn wondered what was the matter.  
  
"Jade," Uncle broke the silence using his most soothing voice, "Show him."  
  
Jade nodded quietly, still afraid to look at Finn. Finn was feeling confused. What was the fuss about? What was in that damn box? He glanced at Chan who looked really uncomfortable.  
  
Jade shuffled over to Uncle who lowered the box enough for her to reach in. "Better find a seat, Finn. You might want to sit." For more then one reason, she thought to herself nervously. She pulled out something from the box and turned, cradling a tiny, gray thing in her arms. It was wriggling and was making funny noises. She brought it to him and set it in his lap. It took a moment for him to figure out what the Hell it was. Oh, a puppy. Ah, Jade missed Zephyr enough to get another dog, he supposed. It was kind of cute. He began to pet it.  
  
"Hey, cute puppy, Jade." He told her.  
  
"Well, yeah. Um, Finn?" Jade threw her uncle's a 'help me' look.  
  
"What?" Finn asked as he continued to stroke the squirming mass of gray hair.  
  
"It's yours." Jade said simply.  
  
"Mine? No thanks, Jade. I've had enough of dogs for a while. You keep it." Finn didn't want a dog. Not after what he'd experienced. Not that it wasn't so bad, but he couldn't see putting another creature through what he'd gone through.  
  
"No, Finn. Um, I mean he's your--- um--- yours. You know yours, as in, well, your kid." Jade finished lamely.  
  
Finn's hand stopped in mid stroke. "What."  
  
Uncle came up to his side. "I took you to the vet's after I drugged you. You never did let me get close to you. Had sample taken to owner of female Wolfhound. She conceived. This is from her brood. Jade picked the best of the seven. I am sorry."  
  
"Seven." Finn said his voice monotone and expressionless. "I have seven puppies?" On the inside, Finn was screaming in hysterics. It was just taking a while for the full emotion of it all to come to light. His hand over the puppy trembled and he stared down at it. "My--- kid?"  
  
"A boy." Jade was there beside him, hand on his trembling arm.  
  
Finn had always imagined one day he'd play ball in the yard with his son, but not in this way. God! He felt like he was about to break down, right there in front of the Chan's. He didn't care. This was too much for him to handle. It wasn't fair. Jade took the puppy from his lap and handed him to Uncle. Then she squirmed up onto Finn's lap and hugged him. He hugged her back. She felt his whole body quivering and knew he was crying. She hugged him tighter, petting him on the back as he cried on her shoulder.  
  
Jackie and Uncle decided to leave them alone.  
  
Jade's heart broke. She felt sick about it and knew Finn felt doubly worse. She clung to him and he to her, his body racked by silent sobs. They stayed like huddled together like that for a good while. Even after Finn's sobs eventually stopped, he still clung onto her. He sniffed back what was left of the tears. Weird, how no matter how bad things got for him, somehow, Jade was always there for him. He clung to her like she was his lifeline. Why couldn't she have been just ten years older? It wasn't fair!  
  
"Do you want to see a picture?" She pulled a Polaroid from the pocket of her sweatshirt and handed it to him.  
  
Finn was still hugging her, so the handoff was somewhat awkward, but he didn't feel like letting go just yet. Jade slid back down into his lap, but still had her arms around him. Finn looked at the picture of the bitch and seven pup's with Jade squatting beside them all. That was the dog that carried his seed? He felt ill. Maybe if he didn't try looking at the mother, but only at the puppies--- well, they were actually cute.  
  
"That's Dawn's Morning Glory. She's a purebred Irish Wolfhound. Registered by the Kennel Club. Uncle somehow got you some false papers. Your puppies are also registered as pureblood. So I doubt anything bad could happen to them. I got Dawn's Mercury's papers right here."  
  
Finn stared at the picture. "Dawn's Mercury?"  
  
"Your sons name. I was just gonna call him Mercury. More of a masculine name then Dawn, don't ya think?" She said.  
  
Finn nodded and sighed. "Good thing I didn't have to name him. I suck at coming up with names."  
  
"You don't suck, Finn." Jade, greatly daring, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, just above his red sideburns.  
  
Finn closed his eyes and sighed. "Jade. You're too young to think about those kinds of things."  
  
"Finn." There was sorrow in her voice.  
  
"Jade, it's wrong, you know it, I know it. No matter how nice it may feel, it's not going to happen. I'm not into pedophilia."  
  
Jade bit her lip and though it hurt her to think it, she knew he was right.  
  
"That's why they're called crushes, Jade. God, I'm sorry!" Finn hugged her closer again and wished that things were different.  
  
"Nothing will change the fact that I love you." She whispered into his ear close by.  
  
"I hope not, Jade. Because I love you too."  
  
Jade's heart soared. He said the words she so hoped he would say to her!  
  
"There's more to love then the physical, Jade." Finn told her. "You're too young to worry about the physical. Let's just work on the other kind, okay?" He so wasn't used to having to deal with kids.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Finn felt relieved. Then he felt something pulling on his pants leg. He glanced down and saw Mercury tugging at the white material. Finn gently picked his son up in one hand. The puppy wriggled and made those strange puppy noises.  
  
"Hello, Mercury." Finn talked to his son, "This is Jade. She's going to take good care of you. She's going to love you. So you listen to her, okay?" Mercury yipped. "Watch your language. Where'd you learn to speak like that? Probably from your mother. Jade--- you're going to have to teach him some manners."  
  
"Did you really understand him?" Jade wondered and reached out to pat the wriggling head.  
  
"Ancient Chinese Secret." Finn tsked at her. He handed his son to Jade. "Take good care of him."  
  
"I will. You'll check up on us, wont you? I mean, more often then once every couple of months!"  
  
Finn smiled. Even though there was still some fear to the crush, it did ones ego good to know someone was absolutely nuts over him. "As you wish."  
  
Jade felt better. The puppy played in her lap as she sat in Finn's. When Mercury was old enough, he'd wear his fathers collar. At the moment, she had it hanging on a framed picture on her desk in her room, a picture of her and Zephyr lounging together. She'd always known she couldn't keep Zephyr forever, but this was just as good. Mercury was going to do his father proud!  
  
The End  
  
(Another Author's Note: And so it ends! I know that there will be some protests from some of you, and believe me, that is a great compliment and makes the whole effort of cranking this monster out worth it. I had a blast! I hope ya'll did too!) 


End file.
